


Play Hard

by Mo_Jo1998



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtubers
Genre: Alpha Vanoss, Alternate Universe - High School, Dominant and Submissive, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid AU, Love Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_Jo1998/pseuds/Mo_Jo1998
Summary: Evan with his owl powers is the pack leader over Wildcat, Mini Ladd and Ohm. They all have their own special powers. Evan is popular in school and everything is perfect, until one day it changes, when they get two new in the class that goes by the names of Cartoonz and Delirious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I´m reposting this fanfic from my Wattpad. Hope you´ll leave a comment and please enjoy <3

_Evan pov._

Waking up, today felt like it was gonna be just another normal school day, hanging out with the guys, but stepping into the classroom I could sense something was bothering Ohm. Ryan or Ohm as we call him is one of a kind, his powers came from when he got hit by a lightning as a child. It made him blind, but he got some cool powers from it like, going through walls, invisibility, inhuman hearing and he can levitate, but he also has a sixth sense kind of, even though he is blind he can still “see” us. So, when I got to class this morning and seeing Ohm looking down at his desk with his hands covering his ears and his eyes shining white through his bandana that covers his eyes and I knew something or someone was coming. Being the leader of this small group of guys I have to notice if everyone is okay and Ohm was certainly not fine this morning. I walked over to my desk and sat down, I looked over at Tyler, his eyes were shining a bright red, so I knew he had noticed Ohm too. His hair started to get white, he was slowly turning because someone in our pack wasn´t feeling well, so I had to calm him and the only name he responds to is Wildcat. “Hey! Wildcat! It´s fine, calm down.” I laid my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me with his red eyes and they slowly turned back to normal, his hair as well. Tyler is a rare creature called an Arkan Sonney or lucky piggy. Myths say that if you catch one you will be lucky forever, which might explain why he´s always lucky. He is very strong and fast, with white fur, fangs, claws and red eyes.  
Everybody have met in school, except Mini. He then suddenly stormed through the door to the class and yelled: “We are getting two new in the class!” Tyler stood up fast. “What are you talking about Craig?! What are they, because they must be something special to get into our class!” Tyler yelled back at him with a bit of anger in his tone. Wildcat doesn´t like new people, that’s the reason to why we are only 4 in our pack and if these new kids are stronger than me, I would lose my place as the dominant leader in class.  
Mini sat down beside Tyler and when he made eye contact with Tyler, his eyes turned silver. Surely, he was stressed out about the new students too. Mini or Craig as his real name is a shapeshifter and he can turn into anybody he wants to at will.

  
Ohm looked up as the door opened and our teacher came in with two guys. The tallest of the two had brown hair and an eyepatch over his right eye. The other, there was something odd about him. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, a blue hoodie on and he looked scared? “Boys, this is Jonathan and Luke. So, do you two have a beast name or nickname? All the boys in the class have one.” The beast name as we call it is a rule that we have here, we must have a name for our other half. The one with the eyepatch stood forward a little. “I´m Luke, but you can call me Cartoonz, with a Z at the end and this guy here is Jonathan, him you can call Delirious.” He had an evil looking grin as he looked at Delirious and I was really curious to why he is called Delirious, he doesn´t look like it, he so shy and scared. “So, boys be nice and introduce yourself with both of your names please.” Our teacher said with a smile. As always everybody expected me to go first, since I´m the leader, so I stood up and said “I´m Evan aka. Vanoss.” I sat down again and Delirious eyes opened up more when I said my name and he stared directly in my direction. Then the rest of my pack got up and said their name after each other, Tyler, Craig and Ryan. The rest of the class David/Nogla, Brian/Terrorizer, Brock/Moo, Lui and Bryce went after. Lui, and Bryce are an exception, they don´t have a beast name yet, they haven´t trained enough and earned it yet. Ohm kept staring at Cartoonz and then it suddenly hit me, there must be something wrong with these guys. “Hey teach, shouldn´t we show them our powers and they theirs, like we always to with new people?” Tyler asked the teacher and it sounded like he wanted to show off and scare them, telling them where they were in the hierarchy. “You can do that in your next period where you have gym.” The teacher told us and smirked. Delirious walked slowly over to the empty desk in front of me and Cartoonz sat beside him. I couldn´t keep my eyes of the back of his head and I felt like he knew like I stared, could feel my eyes on him. Something attracted me to him and I didn´t know why.  
Class ended and I got up, but Delirious turned around and faced me “Can you show me where the gym is?” he looked down at the ground but then up at me. His voice was mesmerizing and rough. “Yeah, sure, but what about your friend, uh Cartoonz? Shouldn’t I show him where it is too?” I asked him. He shook his head “No don´t worry, he will find me.”

  
I turned my head to see Tyler staring at us with an angry look in his eyes because he felt threatened by new people.  
Leading Delirious to the gym, the bell rang to the second period. I really looked forward to using my powers a little because it´s against the law of the school to use them outside of the gym unless the teacher says it´s okay. And I was curious about what Delirious and Cartoonz are because I feel like they are hiding something on the way Ohm looked at Cartoonz earlier. Our teacher stepped into the gym at sat Martin Garrix Animals on to get us in the “beast mood”, music can sometimes trig our beast side and it worked. “BOYS, TURN NOW!” The teacher yelled over the music. I arched my back, took my shirt off and my owl wings folded out and my eyes turned yellow. Delirious got shocked by them and nearly fell on his ass. Cartoonz looked at me with his arms crossed, he wasn´t impressed. Wildcats eyes turned red and he grew a white, spikey mane from the top of his head, down to his lower back. Claws and fangs came out at the same time. Mini, as a shapeshifter didn´t do anything to get ready and Ohm just levitated off the ground. David and Brian turned to werewolves, Bryce into a purple tiger with black stripes, Lui grew a tail, got brown fur and shrunk into his half monkey half boy and Brock grew antlers and turned to his half moose half boy creature. We were all turned except for Delirious and Cartoonz and the teacher noticed them.  
“You´re new! Welcome to the class for special and talented students! So, since this is gym you two must show me what you got and it must be special since you´re in this class. Tell me your beast name and turn.” The teacher pointed at them. Cartoonz looked at Delirious and for some reason nodded, he then stepped forward. “My name is Cartoonz.” He said and closed his eyes. His skin then suddenly turned all red and he grew long horns out of his head. He opened his eyes and they were pitch black like coal. He smirked, showing off his pointy teeth. Our teacher’s eyes widened at the sight of Cartoonz. “Wow, I must say, a demon! We haven´t had one of your kind on this school for decades! So, what is your special skill?” the teacher asked. Cartoonz closed his eyes but quickly opened them again, staring directly into Mini´s eyes, he grinned. Mini then suddenly started to dance around like a ballerina and it was so weird. “Mini what the fuck are you doing?” Tyler asked him but he didn´t respond. The teacher looked at Cartoonz and nodded and he closed his eyes and opened them again. Mini stopped dancing and took his hand to his head. “Wow, that was weird. He can fucking mind control!” Mini said surprised and so was all of us. Mind control is a big thing but that might be the reason to why Ohm was so flustered this morning because he can sense evil and looking at Cartoonz he felt like a destructive creature.

  
“Blue hoodie, your turn!” the teacher pointed at Delirious. He looked over at Cartoonz and he nodded again. “My name is Delirious.” He said silently, slowly walking towards the teacher and taking his hoodie off. His eyes turned a bright, almost neon blue, dark grey hair grew on his arms, fangs, and claws came out too. “Are you a werewolf? Why did they send another werewolf in this class, my dream team?” the teacher looked disappointed at him but Delirious almost looked relieved. “Yeah… sure I´m a werewolf, sir.” Delirious said, but by the way he said that something told me he was lying and hiding something from us.  
The rest of the lesson went by playing some football, using our powers to our advantages and I won most of the time, since I can fly and people yelled me for cheating, but I just yelled back “Don´t fuck with the star boys!” I laughed at them while flying around, but something was bothering me, well not something rather someone, Delirious. I wanted to know what he was hiding and I… I wanted to get to know him, get close to him. _Why am I saying this!? I got an idea, maybe I should invite them with us this Saturday?_ Saturday my pack and I would go out drinking and dancing at the local club. Maybe he would open up more after a couple of drinks. I got a bubbly feeling in my gut. _Stop acting like this!_


	2. You´re invited

_Ryan pov._

_Arg my head hurts so much! Fuck I need to get out._ I turned invisible and walked out of the class. “Ohm! You can´t use your powers! Come back!” I heard the teacher yell at me, but I didn´t care right now, I just needed to get out. I had the worst headache ever, it has never been this bad, but I have never encountered a demon before, so I guess that’s why. The energy Cartoonz sends is really getting to me, it´s so powerful. Once it got outside my headache got better and I could use my powers normally again because he is really draining me with that destructive vibe of his _. I´m gonna figure out how I´m gonna live with this on a daily basis if he is gonna stay in this class the rest of the year with us._ His energy kept fucking with my powers and I couldn´t control them properly and it pisses me off. I had to tell Vanoss how he affected me this much and maybe he could talk to him and fix it, he always fixes stuff for us when we´re in a bad place.

  
I snuck into the class again, still invisible. I flew over behind Vanoss and whispered: “I need to talk to you outside, now please.” He just nodded at said to the teacher he needed to go to the toilet to get excused. I flew outside again and sat down on the stairs to the school entrance.    
“Ohm, you out here?” I heard Vanoss say and I made myself visible. “Right here.” I said with my head in my hands. He sat down beside me and put his hand on my back, but it went right through me. “Wow, dude are you okay?” he asked with concern in his voice. He always knows how to calm me and it´s kinda disturbing me. “It´s Cartoonz he… I thought that maybe you could ask him to… to tone his powers down, it gives me the worst pound in my head and I can´t control my powers proper.” I looked him directly into his eyes, nearly crying from the pain and he saw. I might be the weakest in the pack, but I don´t want to look that way. “Hey! Get it together man! Don´t go back to being that depressing ghost boy you were before you got in our pack. You can endure so much pain, you know that! You took a lightning strike through your body without dying! You´re Ohm!” He really knows how to encourage me the right way and that is one of the reasons to why he is the leader. I got up quick, levitating off the ground and put a hand on both of my sides. “Your right! I´ll confront him myself!” I turned around and flew back inside. “No wait! He is too strong!” he yelled, but I was already gone before I heard him. His strength wouldn´t bother me because I got Wildcat on my side!

_Jonathan pov._

I sat silently at my desk, but I began to wonder where Evan and Ryan went. They had been gone for a while now and the teacher didn´t seem to care that much. “Stop worrying dude.” Luke whispered to me. I hated how he could hear most of my thoughts. The reason why he can hear them is because… because he controls the beast part of my brain, so I don´t lose control… again. Luke wears an eyepatch because of me and I´m not proud of it, I scratched his right eye out two years ago, and by the way, I´m not a werewolf. So, I got Luke to control it for me, so I can´t turn fully or out of nowhere. I guess that´s why I got the nickname Delirious because I am.

  
Suddenly Ryan walked in, or rather flew in and stood directly in front of Luke, Evan came running in after him. “Ohm! You can´t use your powers!” the teacher shouted, but he didn´t care. He took his bandana off his eyes and they shined white. Luke growled, slamming his fist down the table, grew his horns out and stood up. His black eyes staring into Ryan´s white. “What do you want bitch!” Luke growled with a dark and husky voice. _Please, Luke, don´t do anything stupid on our first day._ “To the office, both of you! Now!” the teacher yelled angrily. “You got a lot of nerves kid!” Luke said to Ryan as he left the classroom. Ryan took his bandana on again and left too.  
I shook my head and looked down at the table. I heard Evan behind me, so I turned around to look. “You alright?” he asked me. He has such a soothing voice. _WHAT?!_ “I don´t know, he always does this.” I answered and it´s true, Luke always gets into fights. He tilted his head a little, seeming like he wanted to ask me something. “Hey, um, do you have plans Saturday? Cause my pack and I are going out and I wanted to know if you… if you wanted to come with us?” I was really surprised by his question and since I don´t even know them yet, but I knew I needed Luke with me, I can´t go too far away from him or else he can´t control my mind. “Okay, sure, but can Luke come too?” I had to ask him. “Oh, Cartoonz? Yeah… sure he can come too.” He didn´t sound too happy about it, but I needed him there with me. I really don´t want to lose control and especially not in front of Evan. _Why is he so special all of a sudden?_ He smiled and walked over to the others. _Wow, he has a beautiful smile. Stop thinking! Luke might hear it!_ Luke then suddenly walked in “Yes I might hear it and I don´t want to hear about your little crush!” He said with a grin and I blushed. “SHH! Don´t say that! I don´t have a crush…” I whispered back to him.

  
“We are invited to a party with them.” I told him. “Yes, I heard your mind and you really wanna go, but if you do _I_ have too unless you want a bloodbath?” “NO! I don´t want that. Please come with me, I really want to get to know these guys.” “You wanna be a part of their pack? Remember you can´t hide much from me.” My face turned red and I rubbed the back of my head. “I know I can´t…” I said looking down at the ground. “Okay, I´ll come with you, but don´t expect me to be Mr. nice guy, I´ll just sit at the bar, alone.” My face brightened by his words. “Thank you!” I hugged him hard. “Don´t man, people are looking!” I laughed at his comment and kept hugging him, while he tried to push me off.  
I walked over to Evan who stood with the others. “Hey, Luke and I can both come.” He smiled but Tyler looked mad “Shit dude, you invited them?!” Tyler asked Evan with an angry tone. _Why is he so mad that we´re coming too?_ The others didn´t look too happy about it either. Evan told me to leave the room because he had to sort things out with them but assured me that I was still invited anyways **.** _So, Evan is the only one who wanted me to come._ I turned around and looked at Luke, he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes and I knew he had heard me.

  
My head swirled with thoughts about Saturday but I had to keep them “silent” so Luke wouldn´t hear or notice them. You don´t want one who can hear your thoughts 24/7, it´s annoying as hell. There are many things I can´t do anymore because of it, like… like watch porn, I did that once and let´s just say it was awkward as fuck the day after. It´s like I´m sharing my mind with him and it must come to an end at some point because of how things are going.


	3. Party time

_Evan pov._

Saturday morning, shit. My phone had been buzzing for hours because of the guys messaging me about tonight and what we should do about Delirious and Cartoonz coming with us. I was the only one who didn´t see a problem with them coming too and it made it hard for me to try and convince them that it´s alright.

WILDCAT: “I don´t want them with us! That Delirious guy creeps me out!”  
OHM: “Yeah didn´t you see how Cartoonz threatened me in school?!”  
VANOSS: “Well, you did kinda start it.”  
OHM: “SO! He called me a bitch and I don´t like that!”  
MINI: “YEAH! Remember how he made me dance just with his mind! It´s sick!”  
WILDCAT: “We don´t want him going and controlling us!”  
VANOSS: “You guys don´t know them yet! I´m the leader so I decide who comes with us and I say they do!”  
WILDCAT: “He will properly make Mini dance again.”  
OHM: “Oh Shut up, you liked it, Tyler!”  
WILDCAT: “…”

I threw my phone on my bed and got up. I took my clothes, a black v neck, dark blue skinny jeans that had holes in the knees, red converse and my red leather jacket. This was what I was gonna wear at the club. I looked myself in the mirror. _Will Delirious like this? What the fuck am I thinking?!_ I blushed a little by the thought of him at the club, wearing something nice. _Maybe hot? WHAT? Stop yourself!_  
I got downstairs and saw two horned owls sitting in the kitchen. “Morning mom, morning dad.” I said as I took some cereal out and put in a bowl with milk. My mom flew over to me, changed back to human and kissed my forehead. “Morning hon. Are you doing anything fun today?” I took a mouthful of cereal and nodded. “Yeah, the guys and I are going out tonight and I invited the two new with us.” I smiled at her. “Oh, how lovely. What are they?” she asked and tilted her head. “Delirious is a werewolf… I think… And Cartoonz is a demon-“ I was cut off by my dad flying in right in front of my and changing back to human. “Son, you don´t want a demon on you bad side, so don´t piss him off. Actually, you should try and get him in your pack.” My dad said to me with a serious look in his eyes. “Oh, I know and that´s why I invited him.” I assured him while eating my cereal. I was done with breakfast and heading upstairs again but my mom grabbed my arm. “You said you weren´t sure what Delirious is right?” my mom asked. “Yeah, so?” I said confused. “Well don´t forget your owl sight, you know you can see right through people to know the real them.” She winked, let go of my arm and walked back to my dad.   
_My owl sight? I forgot I have that!_  I was confused but I knew what she meant. I can see what people are underneath, but not like an x-ray vision, more like a personality vision but I used it rarely since it gives me a major headache after. _Maybe I should use it just this once on Delirious? Why is he so special all of a sudden?_  
I got into my room and saw I had gotten a text from an unknown.

  
?: “Hey! What do you wear to the club?”  
VANOSS: “Who is this?”  
JONATHAN: “OH! It´s me, Jonathan!”  
VANOSS: “How did you get my number?”  
JONATHAN: “Um, I asked Bryce, it´s just I have so many questions, I have never been out drinking before at a club… And I wanted to know what you wear?”  
VANOSS: “Well that sounded dirty ;) but I´m just wearing a v neck and some skinny jeans. Nothing special.”  
_Why did I send that winking smiley…_   
JONATHAN: “Hehe okay thanks, I´ll find something. See you tonight ;)”  
_He sent a winking smiley too! What is going on?_

_Jonathan pov._

“STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!” Luke yelled from the other room. “It doesn´t matter what you´re wearing!” But for me it mattered a lot, I wanted to look good for once and not all slobby like in school. Luke and I share an apartment because he needs to be close to me at all time. He then suddenly walked into my room where I was sitting. “What the fuck are you doing? Are you painting your nails?” He looked confused. “Have you heard of knocking? And yes, but it´s black, so it´s okay.” I grinned. _It´s not girly._ I thought. “It is, black or not.” Luke said and left my room. I pouted and looked down at my nails. _I like it_. I got up from the chair and took a white tank top on, grey jeans and since Evan said it shouldn´t be anything special then I needed my sky-blue hoodie too, it´s so comfy and I took my black combat boots on.   
“Craig is here!” Luke yelled from the other room. I had asked Craig if he could come pick us up since we don´t know where the place is. I grabbed Luke´s arm and hurried outside to Craig´s car.

  
We parked somewhere in town and walked straight over to a long queue. I then suddenly got eye contact with Evan who stood in the queue with Ryan and Tyler. I waved to him and walked over to them. “Hey, I saved you a spot.” He said and pulled me into the queue. I looked at him up and down. _Wow, he looks so good_. I saw Luke glancing over to me and he rolled his eye and I just mouth to him, without sound “what?” I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Evan again, smiling.  
Once inside Tyler then laid his arm around my shoulder. “So, Delirious, tell me what is your toxic?” I looked up at him. “Hm, vodka, I think.” “Well then, VODKA SHOTS TO EVERYONE! I give!” he shouted to the others. _Oh no, what´s he planning on?_ Tyler walked up to the bar and ordered 20 shots to us. The music was really loud, but I liked it, it tickled my beast senses and I don´t know if that´s a good thing, but I didn´t care at the moment. We all took four shots down the hatch, except Luke he ordered a beer. Evan jumped in front of me and yelled over the music to the bartender. “I think little Jon here needs six shots more! BARTENDER six vodka shot for this guy!” He turned around, facing me and winked. He then walked over to the dance floor leaving me at the bar with six new shots. Craig, Tyler, and Ryan began cheering me on to drink them fast. “BOTTOMS UP!” they yelled in sync. _I´ve had 10 now_.

  
I could feel the alcohol start to kick in, but out of nowhere Evan grabbed my hand and pulled me out on the dance floor. “This is my favorite song!” He said and twirled me around. “Really? Play hard?” I asked and he nodded, with a smirk on his lips. I could feel the bass beat in my chest and it felt so good. I felt a sudden rush of courage, so as the beat dropped I turned around, swung my hand around the back of Evan´s neck and started to roll my hips up against him, almost grinding. What happened next I didn´t expect, he took a hold of my hips and pulled me closer to him. _How drunk is he I wonder? Well, not as drunk as me._ He laid his head in the curve of my neck and whispered. “You´re fucking with the star cause I can play hard.” My mind was racing, oh how Luke must have suffered hearing all my thoughts, but I forgot all about him while I danced. I took my hoodie off and threw it over to the others at the bar and Evan did the same with his jacket. My pants hung low on my waist. He then moved his hand under my shirt to my waistline and digging his nails into my skin. My heart was beating fast and I was sweating, but so was he. I arched my back but then I heard and felt something snap inside of me. _This isn´t good_. I quickly looked over at the bar and saw Luke passed out and a lot of empty beer bottles around him. _SHIT! It´s too late._ I turned around and shoved Evan out of the way and ran to the bathroom, but he followed after me. I leaned up against the bathroom wall and my claws came out. _No, no, no fuck. I blame it on the booze!_  I felt Evan´s hand on my shoulder. “Hey, did I do something wrong?” he asked me but instead of answering him, I grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall, with both my hands on each side of his head. “Jonathan, what are you doing?” **“I´m not Jonathan, I´m Delirious!”** I growled and my eyes shined that familiar neon blue. I smashed my lips against his and he got surprised, but he… He kissed me back! I then heard a growly voice in my head.  
**_You wanted this Jonathan, you need me!  
_**_I don´t need you for shit!  
**Shut the fuck up, you´re a pussy! You wouldn´t have had the courage!**_  
_I need Luke! I can´t handle the creature alone!_  
**I can give you what you want! And I know you want him!**

 _ **  
**_ Evan´s hands moved around my waist and holding on to my back, pulling me closer. He licked my bottom lip, making me open my mouth and my fangs were out. He soon noticed them, so I opened my eyes and was met by his deep yellow ones. _Does_ _he like it? **Of course, he does!**_ The beast in me began taking control over my limbs, making me lift Evan up from the ground and he swung his legs around my waist. I was digging my nails into his thighs. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my lower back and I knew the tail was coming. **_Here it comes! HAHAHA!_** I broke the kiss and let go of Evan, falling to the floor screaming in pain. “What is happening!” Evan yelled and I could finally get some words out “Get Luke, NOW!” He nodded and ran out the door. The tail began ripping a hole in the back side of my pants and slowly came out. It was fully out, but luckily Luke came running in the room with Evan right behind him. “OH SHIT!” Luke yelled. “WHY DOES HE HAVE A FUCKING SCORPION TAIL?!” Evan shouted and pointed at it. “DO SOMETHING!” I screamed in pain because my body structure was changing, my bones breaking and then making them bigger. It was a living hell but finally, I could feel Luke inside my head again, taking control back. **_No! This isn´t the last you´ve seen of me!_** I turned and laid on my back, breathing heavy and the tail was going back in. Luke got on his knees beside me. “I´m so sorry dude, I knew it was a bad idea going out drinking.” He laid his hand on my forehead. I looked up and saw Evan slowly walking towards us, his eyes still yellow. Evan opened his mouth and said:

“What are you?”


	4. Research

_Evan pov._

I woke up on a couch with the worst pound in my head and feeling nauseous. I looked around to see where I was. I saw Ohm lying on a mattress on the floor sleeping. _I´m in Wildcat´s house. How did I get here and what the fuck happened last night?_ I got up from the couch, seeing I was only in my underwear. _Who brought me here?_ I felt awkward that someone had taken my clothes and I didn´t know who. I walked over to Wildcat´s room and opened the door. My eyes widened by the sight because in Wildcat´s bed laid Mini with him. “CRAIG!” I shouted, hoping he would wake up and he did with a shock. Falling out of the bed, holding on to the sheets because it was the only thing covering him. Wildcat sat up in the bed quickly. “The fuck Vanoss!” Mini yelled from the floor. “Org geez guys, cover up, please!” I laughed and took my arm in front of my eyes, so I couldn´t see them. “Was that really necessary?” Wildcat said tiredly, looking down at Mini. He stood up, smirked at me and then shapeshifted into… into me! “What the fuck dude!?” I said pointing at him. “HA! Now it´s not me that´s naked, but you!” He laughed at his own joke, looking real proud of himself. I sighed and left them, closing the door to his room.

  
I walked out into the living room and saw Ohm was awake. “Morning.” I said and rubbed the back of my head. “We shouldn´t have started out with vodka!” he said almost throwing up on the mattress. “But what happened with you two last night? You ran back and forth from the bathroom.” He looked up at me. “I don´t even know myself, but do you know who got me here?”  Ohm´s face got red and he smiled. He stretched out on the mattress. “Well, you apparently passed out from drinking and then Delirious carried you here and got you out of your clothes.” He winked. I decided not to tell the whole truth of what really happened or what I could remember. Finally, Wildcat and Mini came out, but only in their boxers. I took my hand up and pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed at them. “Hey! No one should feel left out!” Mini said pointing his finger up in the air and twirled around himself. Wildcat came over beside me and nudged me in the side with his elbow. “So, you and Delirious was really going at it on the dancefloor.” He smirked. “Yeah, I guess we did, hehe. It´s not my fault, Play Hard came on and you know what that song does to me!” My face blushed up and I looked down at myself. I walked over to the couch, found my clothes and got dressed. I had to get home or else my parents would freak, I haven´t told them I slept at Wildcats. “Is there anyone who can drive me? I have no energy flying home.” I said looking at them. “Pff! Just do it you lazy bitch!” Wildcat said and pulled my shirt off. “HEY! Give that back!” I yelled at him and took my shirt out of his hands. I sighed. Well, since my shirt was already off and I didn´t want to argue, I folded my wings out and said goodbye to them.   
Once home I greeted my parents and ran upstairs to my room, closing the door behind me. I got on my computer and searches for creatures with scorpion tails. I needed to know what he is. There popped a lot of pictures and sites up with a creature called a… Manticore?! I clicked on the Wikipedia link and read about it: “Lion body and head, bat wings and a scorpion tail. They are very rare. People born a manticore will have an incredibly hard time controlling it and some people might never get fully control. If the beast has been locked in for too long it can develop a bloodthirst for other creatures. Once the manticore part of the person begins to take charge it will go after all the deep sexual desires and needs the person have buildup.” Needs and deep desires? I mumbled to myself. I suddenly felt my phone buzz in my pocket. _Who can that be? Did I forget something at Wildcats?_

JONATHAN: “Hey, can I come over maybe? I feel like we need to talk.”  
EVAN: “Sure, you can just come whenever.”

I send him my address and laid my phone on my nightstand. _He wants to talk about last night. I´ll let him do the talking! I won´t ask if he is what I think he is, he must say it himself. Will it be awkward? I hope not._

_Luke pov._

“STOP THINKING SO LOUD ABOUT VANOSS OR I´M GONNA RIP MY OTHER EYE OUT JON! I AM HUNGOVER AND DON´T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW!!” I yelled from my room.

_Jonathan pov._

I heard Luke yell from his room, so I walked in there, seeing he was still in bed and told him that he shouldn´t expect much peace since I was gonna visit Evan. He sighed and rolled to his side, pulling a pillow over his head. “You need to learn to control that thing and soon because I don´t know how much more I can take of listening to your thoughts!” he said from under the pillow. _He´s right, I need to learn it._   
I got outside and started walking to Evan, he wasn’t living too far away _. I hope_. As I was walking I got more and more nervous, thinking about what I should say and what I could tell him. I wanted to be a part of his pack because I felt like they could protect me from myself too and maybe I wouldn´t need Luke´s help anymore. I finally got to his house and I knocked on the door. I heard a woman say from the inside that the door was open so I could just come in. I opened the door and was greeted by two horned owls sitting on a table, staring at me. I then saw Evan coming down the stairs. “Guys that´s not funny, be nice.” He said. The owls then suddenly turned into humans. _His parents I must assume._ His mother walked over to me and shook my hand. “You must be Delirious. Nice to meet this mystery creature. Evy has been talking a lot about you.” “MOM!” Evan shouted at her. “Come on, let’s go up to my room.”   
He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. He nearly pushed me into his room and closed the door. I looked around and saw a lot of sports trophies and medals. “Are all these yours?” I asked and looked at him. He nodded and smiled. “Wow.” I said and sat down on his bed. My heart skipped a beat when he sat down beside me. he moved closer. “What was it you wanted to talk about?” he asked. I took a deep breath. “First of I want to apologize for what I did, that wasn´t really me… I mean I wasn´t in control of my actions. You see I have this dark side that I´m not proud of.”

  
**_Now that we are talking about dark sides, hello Jonathan!_** _No why are you here?!_ I stood up quickly and he looked at me confused. “I know what you mean Jonathan, I´ve done some research and you have this beast in you, I get that and I want to help you control it.” He looked into my eyes. “Evan, he is here, in my head!” I whispered. I needed to tell him now. “Who is?” “Delirious!” He knew who I talked about now.   
_How are you here?  
**You´re on an edge, but not too far away from Luke, so I can´t take full charge, but I can do this!**_

 _ **  
**_ My eyes glowed blue and my claws came out, but at least I could still control my limbs, he couldn´t do much else. **_Oh, I can do more than you think Jonathan._** My arm swung around Evan´s waist, pulling him closer to me. **“Hello, Evan! Missed me?”** Delirious growled. _Oh no, he has my voice_. He looked shocked by it, but not afraid. He held his hand up holding my chin.  “So, Delirious I´ve read that you go after buildup sexual desires, is that true?” He said with a smirk, biting his bottom lip. “Does that mean I´m one, a desire?” He asked flirty. I couldn´t speak only he could, but at least he couldn´t change me fully. He glided his thumb over my lips, his eyes glowing yellow. _Damn. **Damn indeed.** _ “I guess Jonathan can´t speak, but I need to know how long has he felt the need?” Evan said looking at me up and down **“Since the first day he met you!”** I pushed him back and he landed on the bed. Delirious made me fall to my knees, right between Evan´s legs, spreading them. “Jonathan if you can hear me, don´t worry I can handle Delirious.” Evan said, but I wasn´t so sure if he could. **“Sure, about that owl boy?”** I said, crawling up on the bed with Evan underneath me. I took his arms and held them over his head, pinning him. I leaned closer to his face, so our noses touched. Saliva hung from my fangs, dripping down onto his face and his mouth. I laid my head in the curve of his neck and began sucking and biting down roughly.

  
_Don´t hurt him! He´s bleeding! **I would never hurt him, just listen he enjoys it.**_ And surprisingly enough he was moaning in pleasure. “Don´t worry, I heal fast.” Evan mumbled under his moans. He pulled my face up, I had blood around my mouth but he kissed me anyways. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and we were fighting for dominance, but it was a stalemate, equals. I pulled his shirt off and looked at him. _Wow, his body! **Wow indeed!**_ He then pulled mine off too and I connected our lips again, our skin now touching.   
**_Well, Jon, I´ve had my fun, you can have him back, for now._** _Wait, what do you mean?_ I then regained all control again and my eyes widened. I broke the kiss and lifted my head up, my eyes weren´t glowing anymore and my claws were gone. He looked at me confused. “Jonathan, is that you?” he asked me and I nodded. “I think, for now.” I said. My arms gave up under me and my head landed on his bare chest, breathing heavy and my heart beating out of my chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I could just fall asleep right here, it was so calming listening to his heartbeat.

“Why did you let me do that to you?” I asked silently. He slid his fingers through my hair, twirling it around. “Because even though it wasn´t really you doing it, I knew you wanted to and I… I did too.”


	5. Confused

_Tyler pov._

Laying in my bed, I was still so confused from what had happened between me and Craig and why he slept in my bed with no clothes on at all. I could come up with a few reasons to why, but no that couldn’t be. _Me and Craig? No, he would never do that_. His family would never approve of it. His family is very old school and they would only approve another shapeshifter. Craig is from a long line of shapeshifters, pure blood and I´m a bastard. I don´t even know where I´m from or who my real parents are. A little fact about me, I´m adopted or that is what I´m told and I´m really not sure if that´s the whole truth since they won´t tell me exactly where I´m from. All these thoughts spinning around in my head, about Craig and my family.

  
I could hear the radio was on, so I decided to get up and walk out to the kitchen where I found Craig standing in his underwear, making a sandwich and dancing to the radio. My parents were on vacation, so I had the house to myself this week. I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Craig, why haven´t you got dressed yet?” I asked as he turned around to face me. “Because, Tyylleerr, I like being free, strutting my stuff! And I can´t do this at home.” He chuckled and kept dancing. I sighed and began making myself some food. “And since when have you begun calling me by my first name? You always call me Mini.” he asked me with a weird look in his eyes. He was right, I´ve never called him Craig before now, but it kinda felt… felt good. “I don´t know, it felt good.” I said with a weak smile. “Good? What do you mean by good?” He walked closer to me and my face turned red. _Why did I say that!? I´m scared, I don´t wanna mess this up._

 _  
_ I couldn´t answer him and I didn´t know what to say, so I walked back to my room and closed the door behind me. I sat down on my chair and looked down on the floor. Craig knocked on the door. “Tyler? Are you okay, did I say something wrong? Should I get dressed?” “No, just come in, I don´t fucking care anymore.” He opened the door, but he had a very sad look on his face. _Shit, why did I say I didn´t care?_ “Tyler is that true, because if it is, then I think I´ll just leave and go home.” He began closing the door slowly. “No, I do care, please don´t leave, I don´t want to be alone.” I laid my face in my hands and curled my legs up to my chest. A smiled formed on Craig´s lips, he walked over to me and hugged me like it was his last day on earth. “I care too, Tyler.” Craig said with the warmest smiles I have ever seen on him.

_Craig pov._

I kept holding on to Tyler like my life depended on it. Some would say that it was awkward that I was still just in my boxers, but to us, it was normal behavior. Our pack likes to be free and do what feels natural to us, so if we want to walk around in underwear, we do it, some more than others, like me and that is why I love the guys so much, we´re family, brothers till the end. Everybody in the pack is marked by Vanoss with a bite, telling everyone that we´re together, a pack. My mark is on my side right above my hip, Tyler and Ohm got it on their upper arm. _I wonder if he would do it to Cartoonz and Delirious? He would most likely do it to Delirious. I´ve never seen Vanoss act that way around anyone before. I don´t know if I want Cartoonz in our pack._ I still didn´t know what happened between Vanoss and Delirious at the club and I´m not entirely sure if Tyler and I kissed when we got home, part of me kinda wished we did _. Wait what?_

  
I finally let go of Tyler and his face was flushed all red when he looked up at me. “What´s up with you? Why did you act like that?” I had to ask him. “I… I don´t know… I´m sorry Craig. I´m just so confused.” Tyler said and looked down at the floor again. “About what? Is it about your family or our pack?” He didn´t raise his head. I then suddenly got the urge to change, so I did, into Cartoonz. “Am I your problem?” I changed into Ohm. “Or me?” I then changed into Vanoss “What about me?” He then looked up at me, eyes red and grabbed my throat tight with both his hands. Still looking like Vanoss I was so confused. _Is it me or Vanoss he is angry at?_ I took my hands up to his, trying to pull them off me. “YOU ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT VANOSS AND I DON´T!” He yelled at me or rather at Vanoss. He finally let go of my throat and we fell to the floor crying. I turned back to myself again. “Craig… sorry I just saw red when you turned into Vanoss… I´m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” He wiped his tears away with his sleeve. Trying to catch my breath I said. “No, I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have changed, I didn´t know you had a problem with him.” I was cut off by Tyler “No, you don´t understand, I don´t have a problem with Vanoss at all… I just think everything is unfair, he gets everything he wants, and I… I don´t feel like I do.” His eyes were still red, surely, he was very upset about all of this. “So, what is it you want then? Is it anything I can get for you? I want to help, you know that, because you have always been there for me, Tyler.” We have known each other since preschool and Tyler have always been there for me, through thick and thin, protecting me. I grabbed his chin and lifted his head up so he would look at me. His eyes met mine and he got a surprised look on his face. “Craig, your eyes!” he said with lifted eyebrows. “Yeah, I know, silver right. What about them?” I said with a weak smile on my lips. “They´re… beautiful.” He looked down at his hands and his claws were out.

I took his hand in mine so he couldn´t see the claws. “You know, you have always had that triggering effect on me when you´re upset, making my eyes shine.” I bit my lip a little. “I do?” He sounded surprised and it´s true, every time there is anything that makes Tyler upset, shoving his beast side, it triggers mine too. “Yeah! You do! And what was that about my eyes being beautiful?” I poked him on the cheek and smirked and I could see he was blushing. “I mean… silver… it´s a pretty color I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders and I knew it wasn´t the whole truth. “You know you´re still holding my hands, right?” We both looked down and saw that our fingers had intertwined with each other. His brown hair was in his face, so I lightly brushed it to one side and his red eyes met my silver. “You know, if one of us falls, we will always be there for each other, always.” He said with the sweetest little smile I´ve ever seen. When you really get to know Tyler, get close to him, you´ll see that he is not some big and angry fighting machine. He´s the sweetest and softest persons I know and I don´t think I´ve ever met anyone with such a big heart as his and lately, I´ve been thinking a lot about him, more than normal.

I took a deep breath. “Tyler, what is it that you want?” I said and stared directly into his eyes. “I… I want something I know I can´t get, _someone_ impossible.” He sighed heavy. _What! someone, who? Is it somebody I know?_ My heart sank a little when I thought about it not being me he wanted. It´s weird that I don´t want to see Tyler with anyone else. “Who? Who is impossible to be with?” He bit his lip and closed his eyes hard. He then suddenly grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my ear close to his mouth, whispering. “It´s… it´s you… It has always been you, Craig.”   



	6. Smartass

_Jonathan pov._

Monday, I fucking hate Mondays, at least I get to see Evan every day, so school wasn´t too bad after all. I took a long ass time to get ready but finally decided on what to wear. Ribbed jeans, blue flannel with a white t-shirt under, and my all-time favorite combat boots. I got out in the kitchen and saw Luke, he was wearing his red hoodie, black loose jeans, and a black cap. “Morning.” Luke said while yawning. “Morning… I need to tell you that… Delirious… Delirious got control over me yesterday at Evans.” I looked in the fridge, trying to avoid eye contact with him and took an apple out. “Shit dude, I´m sorry, I didn´t know. Why didn´t you tell me when you got home, or call me?” He laid his hand on my shoulder. “Because, I wanted to try and get control myself, but I couldn´t… but the weird thing is he wasn´t bloodthirsty this time.” I finally turned around and got eye contact with Luke and he then noticed that my eyes shine that neon blue. I took my hands on both his shoulders and assured him that it was okay and not entirely his fault. “It´s okay Luke, I´m trying to get used to Delirious being there.” Luke looked surprised by it, but didn´t bother much. “So, how are you doing this while I have him under my control?” He tilted his head. “I am not sure, but after the incident at Evans, I guess I never really let go him and neither did he.” I shrugged my shoulders and bit down into the apple. “So, is he talking to you right now or what?” He sounded worried even though I told him I oversaw Delirious at the moment. “Sometimes he talks and comes with some weird or rude comments, but I don´t care.” “Comments like what?” He poked me in the side. “For example, he dreams about the day he can rip your other eye out, but don´t worry.” I chuckled lightly but Luke stiffened up and looked disturbed. “I worry, I worry a lot that you have given him this much space in your head.” He pointed at my forehead. I shoved his hand away from my face and took my backpack on. “Hey! Look on the bright side, you can´t hear my thoughts anymore.” I winked at him and got out of the door. He huffed at my comment and left right after me, locking the door behind him.

  
On our way to school, Luke asked me: “It seems like Evan provokes Delirious more than anyone I´ve ever seen, so maybe you should try to ignore him, just for today, to be sure Delirious doesn´t take full control.” I didn´t like Luke´s idea, but it was for the best. I really don´t want the whole school to know about Delirious and especially not how he is like when Evan is in his sight. “Delirious knows the plan now, so he told me he would do everything in his power to not let it work.” I told Luke _._  
I am scared. **I know you are! I´m gonna show the whole school how powerful I am and Evan might even fall for it, when he sees what I am capable of you know! You can´t win this! I want Evan to submit to me, making me the alpha! Admit it Jonathan, you want it! By the way, love the outfit you´ve chosen!  
** SHUT UP!! 

_  
_ I could feel Delirious in my fingertips, spreading but I needed to regain control and fast, before Luke notice and tells me he told me so. I clenched my fists and tried to stay calm but it was hard, I´m having a fucking psycho inside my head. I felt Luke behind me “Are you alright?” He questioned me. “Yeah, sure.” I lied, I´m not alright but I needed to try this out in school, it was do, or die and I know I´m not the one who would die. While walking up the stairs to the school, Luke grabbed my arm “Are you sure that you are in control?” I got a serious look on my face and my eyes gave a bright glint of blue, so he let go of my arm. “Easy dude, I understand, I´ll stand down, let you handle it.” He put both his hands in the air like he was surrendering. I opened the school´s doors and Evan´s scent hit me hard, I´m not used to my powers yet, so I nearly fell to the ground because of it. **_Delicious!_** I took my hand to my head and Luke came running over to me, trying to pick me up. “You can do it, I trust you.” Luke said while holding me. “Can you smell that?” I asked him with my head down. “No, I don´t have that power. What is it?” **“Delicious is what it is!** *cough* I mean, it´s Evan, his scent.” Luke´s eyes widened by my sudden voice change. “Is that how Delirious sound like? He has never talked to me before.” I nodded and coughed. “Yeah, he is kinda growly hehe…” I said, trying to laugh it off. Even though I´ve known Luke for so many years, Delirious has never talked directly to him before and it really surprises me why he did now. I think it´s because of all the other times he has been out he´s been too bloodthirsty to talk. I brushed myself of and stood up again.

  
Inside the class, I saw the boys and I waved to them and sat down at my desk. I suddenly felt a hand going through my hair, sending chills down my spine. “Hey!” I heard his voice say, so I looked up and saw the one guy I should try to avoid today, Evan. **_YES! TOUCH ME MORE!_** _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ I tried to calm Delirious voice but to no avail. “Sup´.” I said and smiled. **_Sup? Is that all? Pussy!_** I punched my forehead lightly, trying to make him stop but Evan saw and gave me a weird look. **_Let me show you what to say, please, stand up._** _Okay, but just this one-time I´ll let you speak._ I got up from my desk and walked over to where Evan sat and leaned down on his desk with both my hands on it. **“Hey pretty, missed me in your bed?”** Evan´s eyes widened and I stood up straight quickly and got an awkward look on my face. I smacked my forehead again. “I… I think… I´ll just sit down now.” I turned around, sat down and put my face down in my hands from embarrassment. **_See, I got his attention! Points to me for not being a pussy! HA!_** _I didn´t ask for his attention, please just… shut up._ Suddenly I heard Evan behind me “Yes, I actually did Delirious.” I looked back and saw him smirking and winked to me. **_Such a sexy fuck, damn._** I blushed a lot and I had to agree with Delirious, that smile and wink afterward, so sexy, kinda unbelievable.  
The bell rang and everybody sat down but I felt like I had unfinished business with Evan, so I discreetly took my phone out and texted him.

  
JONATHAN: “You know I didn´t really mean that, right?”  
EVAN: “Sure, but some of you did, though. ;P”  
JONATHAN: “I know… But! Did you mean what _you_ said? Did you miss me or him?”   
EVAN: “You of course. It´s kinda hot how dominant and outgoing he is, but I really want to get to know you and take it at your pace, if you want to?”   
**_BORING! BUT! He said I was hot and dominant!_**   
JONATHAN: “Really?! I´ll like that.”  
EVAN: “Yes, really. <3”  
**_A heart OMG! You´re getting somewhere Jonathan!_** _Quit it!  
_ JONATHAN: “Do you have plans after school? We could go to my place, Luke lives with me, so I´ll have more control this time. <3”  
EVAN: “Sure, sounds like a plan.”   
I locked my phone and turned my head to face Evan´s, he looked up and smiled and so did I. **_How is the plan going for you? Trying to avoid him?_** _There is a slight change of plans, but when we get home I´ll give full control to Luke so you won´t show up._

**_Don´t be so sure I´ll allow that!_ **


	7. The taste of his blood

_Evan pov._

Still, in class, I was getting nervous about getting to know the real Jonathan. _What are we gonna do or talk about? I don´t even know what his favorite movie is._ Thinking about all of the possible subjects we could talk about was just getting me more anxious. I texted Ohm to hear out what he thinks we should do.

  
VANOSS: “Hey man, Jon invited me to his place after school and I´m getting nervous help!”  
OHM: “Seriously?! Wow, you´re asking _me_ for help? I didn´t see that coming! XD”  
VANOSS: “YES seriously! I don´t know anything about him and I don´t know what to talk about, what are we even going to do?”  
OHM: “The popular Vanoss have never had a problem with dating before, so why do you do now?”  
VANOSS: “I dunno, he´s different from the others, I can´t explain it.”  
OHM: “Too cute :3 Have you kissed yet? Just curious about that day at the club.”  
VANOSS: “Yes and no…”  
OHM: “:O ?? Explain please!”  
VANOSS: “Okay but you can´t tell no one! Promise!”  
OHM: “Of course, I promise!”  
VANOSS: “Okay, Jonathan is a manticore! I know pretty cool, but! He can´t control his beast side, so it has become its own person, kind of. It calls himself for Delirious and Jonathan can hear his voice inside his head and Delirious can sometimes take over Jonathan, full control. That happened at the club and at my place yesterday. The personality of Delirious is very different from Jonathans like Delirious is very dominant, outgoing and even evil. I think you heard him earlier, Delirious voice is very low and growly.”  
OHM: “Wow manticore, nice! I thought those were illegal to make and yes, I heard him, but I thought he just joked because he sounded very sexual too. But, what you´re saying is, you have kissed Delirious?”  
VANOSS: “Yes… but I liked it, that’s the worst part and we almost did “it” at my place!”  
OHM: “YOU DID?! How close were you? This is some juicy stuff you´re telling me. ;)”  
VANOSS: “Not too close, but if Jonathan hadn´t regained control the time he did, we would definitely have done it, I guess.”  
OHM: “Well, what is your problem then? You like the guy right, so I say just go for it and if Jon wants to take it slow, you do that. It´ll be worth it, I promise, he seems special you know.”  
VANOSS: “Thanks, and yes, I know.”

  
I put my phone back in my pocket and saw Ohm do the same. The class was almost over and I was still dreading it a little but saying it to Ohm helped me calm down. _Do we have anything in common?_ It doesn´t look like me, being nervous about meeting people, but this time was suddenly something special to me, he was special. I really hope Luke can control Delirious proper because I´m scared, if Delirious shows up we might end up doing something Jon is not comfortable with yet and I don´t want that, well, I guess want it, but not like that.  _I wonder since they are so different from each other if they fuck differently too? Why am I thinking this?!_ The bell rang, the school day was over. I took my books from my desk and packed my bag when suddenly I was met by a bright smile and neon blue eyes. “You ready?” He looked so excited. _He has the cutest smile and eyes you can almost swim in and they shined like stars on the night sky_ _but why are his fangs out and eyes shining so much?_ “Why are you using your powers?” I pointed on his fangs. “I can´t really get rid of Delirious at the moment, so that’s why they are showing.” He grinned. The pointy teeth in his mouth actually looked kinda cute when he smiled. We walked side by side out of the school and out on the street. Luke was following a little behind us, listening to music. “So, can you control him?” I asked him, but I didn´t sound concerned or worried. “Remember this morning?” “Oh haha! How could I forget!” We both laughed at it. “Well, he kinda didn´t make me say it, he asked me if he could talk to you and I… I guess I let him. So, yeah, I have the most control and I don´t need Luke for this. And another good thing is that Luke can´t hear my thoughts anymore!” He looked back at Luke and he looked up from his phone. “Yeah, that is a really good thing! I`ll tell you one thing, though, Delirious has a fucking dirty mind!” Luke laughed, but it didn´t really surprise me that he had. _Maybe I should ask Luke later if Jonathan has thought of me?_

  
Finally, at their place, I looked forward to seeing how he lived and how his room looked like. The way you decorate your room says a lot about a person, or so I´ve heard. Walking behind Jon up the stairs to their apartment, thoughts flew through my mind. _He looks so good today. That curly brown hair on top and a beautiful undercut. Just look at how his hips and ass go from side to side while walking up the stairs! Stop yourself, Evan! He has a good sense of style too I must say.  
_ Luke unlocked the door and Jonathan pulled me inside by my arm. “Someone´s excited!” I said while he practically dragged me into his room. “I´m just happy I guess.” He smiled with his charming fangs sticking out of his mouth. Luke walked into his own room and closed the door. In the middle of his room was a queen-sized bed, so I walked over to it and sat down. Jonathan started to pick some clothes up from the floor and tucking it into some of his drawers. “Sorry for the mess.” He said while trying to close the drawer he had filled. “No, don´t be, it´s alright.” He grinned at my answer. He came over and sat down beside me. “Tell me something about you, Jonathan.” I said while looking around his room. He then suddenly screamed. **“JONNY IS A VIRGIN!”** My eyes widened and Jon fell to the floor from embarrassment, with both his hands covering his mouth. I nearly fell to the floor too from laughing, not about him being a virgin but just the sudden comment. _Wait! He´s a virgin?!_ “Hey, don´t laugh!” “But you´re laughing too!” We were both close to tears. “I thought you said you had control!” I said, trying to calm myself. “Okay, okay, I guess he thought it was really important and he knew I wouldn´t mention it myself unless it came to it.” It´s kind of a good thing sometimes Delirious is there I think, because he has that courage Jonathan misses. “Enough about me, you told me you could turn into an owl too like your parents, right?” He tilted his head and had a smirk on his lips. “Yes, why?” I leaned a little closer to him. “Well, show me, now.” He clapped his hands.

“Enough about me, you told me you could turn into an owl too like your parents, right?” He tilted his head and had a smirk on his lips. “Yes, why?” I leaned a little closer to him. “Well, show me, now.” He clapped his hands. _My time to get embarrassed._ I stood up and walked into the middle of the room. “I have to take my clothes off, I don´t want to ruin it.” I looked down and then up at him. “All of it?” “Yes.” “Oh… Do you want me to look away?” He blushed a little. “Not if you don´t want to.” I winked to him while undoing my belt buckle. I stepped out of my pants and started to unbutton my shirt. I could see how much he tried to not to look and it was funny to watch his face get all red. _Delirious must be freaking out right now in his head._ Finally, just standing in my boxers, Jonathan got up from the bed and walked over to me. “You don´t wanna hear what Delirious is saying right now.” He said, slowly walking closer to me and we both chuckled lightly by it. “I have to take these off too.” I pointed on my underwear. He then grabbed them and pulled them of me. Still, on his knees, he looked up from the floor. “Is this Delirious or Jon?” I had to know, but to my surprise, his answer was not what I expected. “Jon.” He smirked and stood up again, standing right in front of me. I tried my best not to think too much and make the situation awkward. “Turn.” He almost commanded and so I did. My eyes turned yellow, feathers coming out of my skin and I curled down on the floor. Jonathan kneeled to my level. “Wow, you look so cool as an owl.” He picked me up on his arm and sat down on the edge of his bed. He then kissed me on the beak and sat me down on the floor again, so I could turn back. I took my boxers and shirt on, I was too lazy for pants, or that was my excuse.

“I want to be a part of your pack.” He suddenly said out of nowhere. “Well, I want you to be a part of it too and I have to bite you then. Where do you want it?” I asked and was relieved because I don´t know why but it felt awkward for me to ask if he wanted to join. He thought about for a couple of minutes, but then finally pointed to his neck. “There? You know it´s really visible and lasts forever, right?” He just nodded and laid down on his bed, looking up at me. “Okay, then.” I shrugged my shoulders and crawled on top of him. “Can I kiss you?” I asked and looked him directly into his eyes. “I hoped you would ask.” He said with a soft tone, almost whispering. I leaned down slowly and he closed his eyes. “This is my first real kiss.” He said just as our lips met. He exhaled like a stone had lifted off his heart and maybe there was because this time it was his own doing and not Delirious. The kisses were soft and I then felt the spark hit between us, this was meant to be. I slowly kissed my way down to his neck and got my fangs out. I kissed his neck lightly, licking my lips and I could feel his hands go up under my shirt, holding on to my back. He then tensed up when I gently sunk my teeth into his soft and smooth skin, tasting his blood a little and it turned me on, just like that time at my place when Delirious did the same to me, just a bit more rough. I moved up to his face again and we both smiled like idiots. “It´s done. You´re kind of mine now.” I chuckled and his cheeks got a rosy tint.  
Out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain, his nails were digging into my sides. “What are you doing?” I asked with a little panic in my voice. He got an evil looking grin on his lips.  
**“Enough playing around! Now you submit to me!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently writing another BBS/H2OVanoss fanfic and it´s an asylum AU. (I have a lot of free time if you´re wondering XD) I just wanted to know if you would like me to upload it when I´m done with this one? Please comment <3


	8. The plan

_Luke pov._

I woke from my nap by Evan yelling my name from Jon´s room. “LUKE!! GET IN HERE!” I quickly got up and ran in there and saw to my horror, Evan laying underneath Jon, but Jon had his tail and bat wings out, almost turned. _Delirious!_ “HE´S TOO STRONG!” Evan yelled again. I ran over to them and grabbed Delirious around the waist, trying to pull him off, but his claws were really deep in Evan´s sides, blood covering the bed and none of it was Jon´s. Delirious punched me in the stomach with his elbow, so I was pushed back. “USE YOUR MIND CONTROL! DON´T LET HIM BITE ME!” Evan was right, so I grew my horns out and my skin turned blood red, eyes black. I then noticed bite marks on Jon´s neck. “You bit him?!” I said and Evan just nodded, trying to hold Delirious of him. Then, if Delirious bites him, they would both be alphas, but since Delirious is obviously stronger, Evan would have to submit to him. _That´s no good, Delirious becoming an alpha!_ **“You can´t stop me from getting what I want!”** Delirious growled with his long fangs out, dripping with saliva and Evan´s blood. Delirious looked right at me and I could literally see Jon behind his eyes, screaming for help. I locked on to his mind, but something was wrong, I couldn´t get rid of Delirious, just like Jon said this morning. “SOMETHING IS WRONG!” I yelled to Evan and I saw panic in his eyes, but Delirious smiled devilishly. **“What is the matter, Luke? Can´t control me? huh?”** He laughed. _His mind is stronger!_ **“Jon is almost gone! I´m here to stay baby!”** He looked down at Evan and smirked. “What does he mean by Jon is almost gone?” Evan asked, sounding scared. “If Delirious turns fully, I can´t do anything to help! It must be Jon himself that turns him back!” **“And he is too weak!”** He leaned down again, trying to bite Evan´s neck, while Evan held him by the throat and shoulder, holding him at a distance. His hair began growing longer, into a lion´s mane. _This really isn´t good._ Delirious was dangerously close to Evan´s neck, ready to bite down, so I grabbed his scorpion tail and started to pull as hard as I could. We couldn´t do anything, he was too strong for the both of us using our powers. I heard Evan scream in pain, but it was too late. “NO!” I yelled, but Delirious teeth were already too far down in Evan´s neck and his eyes lit up yellow. Delirious pulled away and growled out **“Your ass belongs to me now!”** He quickly got off him and jumped out the window. _He´s gone. I believe in you, Jon. You can beat Delirious._

 _  
_ I fell to the floor from exhaustion, but I looked up at Evan and he wasn´t moving, so I stood up and walked over to him. His eyes were wide open, still yellow, but he was breathing heavy. “Are you okay? He didn´t hurt you more than that?” He didn´t answer, he just looked directly into my eyes, his mouth open because he was trying to catch his breath. Evan was only wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, but it was all covered in blood, his blood. He got scratches, claw marks and some open wounds all over his legs and arms. I laid my hand on his forehead and he was really warm, but I didn´t think too much about it because it might have just been from the struggling. _I hope._ I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes. “Dude, come on! We need to get help from your pack!” I nearly yelled at him, but he mumbled something I didn´t catch. “What? What did you say?” I asked him and I saw a tear roll down his cheek. “They… they are… no longer my pack… they are his… and I´m… I´m his too…” He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. “Okay then, you give me no other choice. We need Wildcat, Ohm, and Mini if we´re ever gonna catch Delirious! Like it or not!” I said and Evan didn´t even get to react before I controlled his mind. I made him get up, take his pants on, called Wildcat and told him that all of us needed to meet at Evans place because it was an emergency. I let go of Evan´s mind and he almost fell to the floor, but I ran over and caught him before he did. “Why did you do that?” He asked and looked up at me. “I can´t… tell them what to do anymore.” He said and took his hand to his head. “Well, suck it up!” I said and dragged him outside. “Where do you live?” I asked him as we walked out onto the street, but he just sighed and shrugged his shoulder.

  
I had to provoke his alpha instincts to get him to help me, so I threw him on the ground and placed my foot on his chest. “Hey! What is that for?!” He yelled at me, his eyes glowing yellow from anger. “You´re weak! No wonder Delirious won so quickly! You´re no alpha! You´re just his bitch boy now!” I said and turned my eyes black, so he knew I was serious _. Well, I don´t really mean it._ He began breathing heavy and grabbed my leg to push it off, but I was too strong, he was still too exhausted from the struggle with Delirious. _Come on Luke. Piss him off more, that is what you´re good at._ I pulled him up by his collar and stared into his eyes. “Why were you even the alpha to begin with?” I tilted my head to one side and he growled at me, growing out his fangs. “You know what I think? I think Delirious used you! Or maybe Jon knew all along!” He grabbed my horns and kicked me in the stomach, so I was pushed to the ground. _I think I hit the spot. Mentioning Jon, he is his weakness._ “DON´T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT JON AGAIN THAT WAY!” He yelled at me while crying because of frustration. I got up from the ground and walked over to him. “Then, show me he is worth fighting for! He´s my best friend too you know, I want him back just as much as you.” He dried the tears of with his sleeve and turned around to face me. “I didn´t want to share Jon´s private thought, but… I thought you should know that he likes you a lot and I see he means something to you too.” His eyes lit up by my words, so he took his shirt off and folded his big owl wings out and grabbed my wrist. “Are you ready for take off?” He said with a smirk. “Ready!” I said and nodded.   
  
_Evan pov._

We landed at my doorstep and got inside. My parent greeted us and I knew I had to tell them what that had just happened. “Mom, dad, this is Luke the demon I told you about.” I said quickly and my mom tried to say hello to him but I cut her off. “We are in a hurry, so listen up! I found out that Jonathan is a manticore if you know what that is.” Their eyes widened as I kept talking. I showed my neck and pointed to the bite marks. “Jonathan can´t control his beast. He calls himself Delirious. He bit me because he knew he is stronger than me. He then just ran off and we need to catch him!” I tried to catch my breath from talking too fast. “I believe in you, honey.” My mom said and they both turned into owls and flew away. “I think they know how dangerous a manticore is.” Luke said and looked at them while they flew.

  
It didn´t take long for Wildcat, Mini, and Ohm to get here. Luke opened the door and let them inside, but Mini noticed the bit on my neck fast and almost shrieked, while he pointed at it. “Is that what I think it is?!” Wildcat said with surprise and worry in his voice. “Who´s is it.” Ohm said and I sighed and looked down at the floor. “Delirious. It´s his. But I will not let him take you guys away from me, I swear!” I spoke loud while clenching my fists hard. “Delirious? The little shy guy?” Mini said and gave me a weird look, but I could see Ohm knew what I was talking about. After telling the guys everything that had happened up until this point, they didn´t say a word, just looked at me with horror and surprise in their eyes. Wildcat stood up fast, his eyes shining a blood red. “I´LL KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER! HE´S NOT MY LEADER!” He said with pure anger in his voice. “NO! You can´t kill him! Jon is still in there!” Luke yelled at Wildcat. Everybody´s powers turned on, as Luke and Wildcat started to argue. I got up between them and yelled. “NO ONE IS KILLING ANYONE!” We had to come up with a plan and fast because I could feel Delirious was close by and ready to take my pack. “Luke! You must know what Delirious weakness is, right?” Mini said scared. “Well, I guess, but I know more about Jonathan than Delirious because last time Delirious and I spoke, I lost my right eye.” Luke said and pointed to his eyepatch that had an X on it. “Well, what is Jonathans then?” I asked and he started to think. “He is really insecure about himself. Say for example, if he saw you, Evan, kiss another, it would kill him.” He said and crossed his arms, not sounding proud about what he had just told us. It got me thinking, I couldn´t kiss anyone other than him, it would be wrong and I couldn´t get myself to do it, but what if it wasn´t really me? _Mini! Of course!_ “MINI! Turn into me!” I yelled and swung my arms up in the air. “Why?” He sounded sassy and put his hand on his hip. “Because I can´t make myself kiss any of you guys, you´re my brothers and it would be wrong of me, but you Mini! Change into me and pick either Wildcat, Ohm or Luke and… and kiss him.” I said, sounding really smart about my plan, but Mini tensed up and blushed. He looked up at Wildcat but as their eyes met he quickly looked away again. Mini then took a deep breath and turned into me and it always kinda creeps me out, seeing myself but not like in a mirror. “Come on Mini, who do you choose?” I asked impatiently. “Well, I… I…” He sighed heavily. “Everybody knows who I´m gonna choose.” He then grabbed Wildcats hand and spun him around, both smiled at each other. “Nice! We have a plan!” Ohm said. 

_Delirious, I´m ready for you!_


	9. I´m sorry

_Jonathan pov._

As I jumped out of the window and landed on the street, it didn´t hurt even though we live on the third floor, so it was a long fall. I felt so bad for what I´ve just done to Evan, it wasn´t what I wanted. “ _I thought you went after what I wanted!?” **“Well, over the years you´ve kept me behind locked doors in your mind, I´ve developed my own needs! And you can´t do shit about it!”**_ I was literally locked in my own mind, but a thought hit me and it made me tear up. _“This is how you have felt for years. It´s horrible and… I´m sorry…” **“It´s too late to apologize now! I´ll keep you in there for as long as I want, so you can feel my pain!”**_ I began crying as I was running on all fours down a dark alleyway _. “I´M SORRY!”_ I yelled in my mind at Delirious, but he ignored me, tears still streaming down my cheeks, they were both mine and his combined. It was a new and more sensitive side of Delirious, I´ve never seen before. He´s always so cocky and smart, saying what´s on his mind, things I´ll never say out loud myself, but this time he was more silent and disturbed. The more I thought about it, his plan seemed personal, he just wanted control, since Luke and I have never allowed him any. I was so confused, what was it he thought he would get from this? And how come Luke couldn´t control my mind? “ ** _He couldn´t do it because you´ve let me settle in too much, you didn´t lock me in this time behind your barricaded doors.”_** I ran out onto the streets again. It was dark out, but I could see perfectly anyways. “ _Where are we going?”_ I asked him and he replied with a low chuckle. **_“We are going to my little favorite submissive´s house.”_** _“You mean Evan?!”_ He didn´t answer me afterward, I just kept running, still on all fours and I was getting tired, but he kept going like his life depended on it. I couldn´t do anything to stop him and I felt powerless, broken, but still in one piece.

  
As we got closer, I could smell Evan and… and the others, they were all there. **_“I knew he would gather them all, making it easy for me!”_** He sounded angrier than normal, well he isn´t usually angry, just sexually frustrated, I think, but this time it was pure anger and a lot of emotions flooded my mind. It was a weird sensation, feeling all his emotions and all at the same time. I had really hurt him and bad. Tears formed in my eyes, but they weren´t mine, only his. “ _I´m sorry…”_ I am the whole reason to his insanity and desires, I´m the real monster here. No one should be treated this way, but it´s too late. I stopped outside Evan´s house and my body ached all over, both from the running, but mostly him transforming it. I know I have bat wings, but the reason to why I ran instead of flying was that I have never tried it before, unexperienced. Not like Evan´s wings when he flies, his wings are beautiful, he´s beautiful. **_“STOP!”_** _“Why? You said he´s your favorite. I thought you liked him too?”_ He huffed at my question and didn´t answer. Bad times are ahead, I could feel it and he definitely felt it too. _“What is it that you want from them?” **“I WANT LUKE`S OTHER EYE! Actually, I want him dead, for all the suffering he has put me through and I´ll get the others on my side and help me!”** “They´ll never help you!” **“I´ll convince them! Watch me!”**_

 _ **  
**_ I was slowly walking towards the front door and my anxiety came creeping. I knocked on the door and Ryan opened it, horror filling his face and white eyes when he saw me. I pushed him aside so he fell over, landing on the floor. “EVAN! HE`S HERE!” Ryan yelled and by the looks of his eyes, Evan was upstairs. I slowly crept up the stairs on all fours and now that I´ve got used to it, it felt natural to me, walking like this and it wasn´t a good sign. **“~Evy?~”** Delirious said, almost singing it in a low and growly voice. I felt my pulse rise and sweat forming on my skin. I placed my hand on the doorknob to his room and his scent hit me, hard, actually making my pants a little tight, why, I didn´t know. **_“His scent is so tempting!”_ ** I licked my lips as drool started to drip out of my open mouth and hung from my fangs. I felt like every time Evan is near, he turns into this lustful animal, but when I´m alone with him, he´s so different, so hateful and emotional. As I turned the knob and opened the door, my world broke down into pieces, my heart and my mind, shattered. In his room laid him and Tyler making out on his bed. Fury and hatred rose in Delirious as sadness and betrayal filled me. Luke jumped out from the room behind me and grabbed me around the waist, tears falling from my neon blue eyes. **“NO! PLEASE, DON´T LOCK ME AWAY AGAIN!”** Delirious was truly scared to be kept away again and I felt genuinely sorry for him. It was the right time for Luke to strike with his mind control, since I was weak, by the sight of Evan and Tyler. I could feel Delirious fade away in my mind and I whispered to him _“I´m sorry!”_ on last time before he was gone again.

  
My tail, wings, and hair crept back into me, but my fangs and claws were still out. Luke let go of me and I fell to the floor. “How could you… all of you!” I looked up at Evan and then at Luke. “THE ONLY THING HE WANTED WAS FREEDOM! AND I WANTED LOVE AND A PLACE TO FEEL SAFE!” I screamed out on the top of my lungs, with big tear drops running down my face. I curled up on the floor with my hands covering my face. Suddenly someone ran up the stairs, it was Ryan and… Evan!? _What the fuck?!_ The Evan sitting on the bed with Tyler turned into Craig. “Hey, Jonathan, I really didn´t want to hurt, but it was the only way.” Craig said and I could feel he was sorry. Evan suddenly ran over to me, crouched down and held me in his arms. “I´m so glad you´re back!” He said sobbing into the curve of my neck. I then, with all my might, swung my claws behind me and they landed right in Luke´s stomach. “D´aw shit!” Luke yelled as I felt his warm blood stream down my hand and arm. “DELIRIOUS IS NOT GONE!” Tyler yelled from Evan´s room, but he was wrong. Delirious is locked deep away in my mind, but I felt like I needed to bring just enough pain to Luke, not so he would die from it, but now Delirious might feel a little satisfied. “Delirious is gone, it´s just me, Jonathan.” I said with a calm voice and looked up at Luke who had panic in his eye. “You´re crazy!” Craig yelled, holding his arms up in the air. I took my claws out of Luke and I looked at the blood on my fingers, dripping down, so I licked it off just like any animal would do.   
“Jon? Why haven´t you changed back yet?” Evan asked me and gave me a weird look. I stopped sucking my fingers and answered. “Because I don´t know how to.” Evan´s eyes widened and he told the others to go downstairs and send Luke to the hospital. He wanted to talk to me alone, so I followed him into his room and he closed the door behind us. “You´re acting really weird after all this.” He said and took a hold of my hand, looking at my long and sharp nails. “Jon, are you sure you´re still you?” I could sense the worry in his voice. “Yes, I´m sure.” I assured him and nodded. He placed his hand on my cheek and asked.   
  
“Then, can I kiss my Jonathan again?”


	10. Trust issues

_Evan pov._

“Then, can I kiss my Jonathan again?”  
I said with hopeful eyes, looking right into his, still neon blue. He then kissed me on the cheek and my heart sank a little, but I knew he had his reasons not to kiss me.  “I´m sorry, Evan. I like you very much, but can we pause this we have, not for long, I promise.” He had a weak smile and so did I. I wasn´t angry with him, just a bit sad because I like him a lot too. “I want us to wait till I´ve figured all this power thing out.” He looked down at his claws and clenched his fists. “Okay, of course, and I´ll help with it.” I assured him and he smiled with that beautiful smile he has, that makes me go weak in my knees. This would give us a chance to start over, without being worried about Delirious´ sudden actions. Start from scratch and build up a friendship first, even though I kinda like him more than friends, but it´s alright. _I trust him, he promised me we would start again, it´s just a little pause. It´s nothing. I´ll be alright. It´s okay. I´m fine. Is this anxiety I´m feeling? No, it can´t be, I´m fine. Totally okay…_

  
I took his hand in mine and kissed it. “Maybe I should apologize to Luke and the others and explain.” He said and scratched the back of his head. “That might be a good idea.” I said and chuckled lightly. His hand slipped slowly out of mine and he walked out of my room and downstairs to the others, leaving me alone, sitting on my bed. I didn´t know what to feel, I wasn´t happy, nor was I sad, just nothing. I couldn´t be with Jonathan, but he was still there and I wanted to help him through this. I understood him and at the same time I didn´t, I wanted to deny it. _I want this to be over fast._ A single tear rolled down my cheek because of the thought of not hugging him whenever I wanted. I needed to man up and do it for him, for us. Thinking back on it, it meant a lot how broken Jonathan became when he saw “me” kiss another. He proved to me that he cares and a lot.   
I suddenly heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. _What is going on?_ I got up and ran down and saw a broken lamp on the floor and Mini holding on to a very angry Wildcat. Jonathan sat down in the corner and yelled out: “Leave me alone, Tyler!” and he began crying. “I DON´T BELIEVE YOU! DELIRIOUS IS NOT GONE!” Wildcat yelled at him, eyes shining blood red and his hair turning white. “What happened?!” I said trying to calm the situation down. “Wildcat threw a lamp after Del- I mean Jonathan!” Ohm told me. “You´re still not my alpha!” Wildcat said and gave Jonathan an angry look. “I don´t want to be the alpha!” Jon cried out from the corner. Wildcat was right, Jon was technically our alpha, but he didn´t want to be one, he´s too fragile and weak just as Jonathan. “Calm down guys! I believe Jon! If he says Delirious is gone, it´s true!” I said, but Wildcat quickly followed up with a comment. “You have to say that! You´ve become his bitch! Yes, I´ve seen and heard how Delirious treats you!” Wildcat crossed his arms and turned to face Mini.

I grew my fangs and claws out and grabbed Wildcat by the throat. “I AM YOUR ALPHA! DON´T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!” I yelled into his face and let go of him right after. I could see that I scared all of them because I don´t normally act like that, but this time was different. Wildcat needed to know where his place was. I walked over to Jonathan and reached my hand out, for him to stand up and I whispered to him, so only he heard. “I trust you.” He grabbed my hand and stood up beside me, still holding onto my hand tight, just like a scared child would. “Listen up guys! Those of you who trust me and Jonathan, we need your help. If you don´t trust us, I won´t throw you out of the pack, but you have lost my respect.” I looked over at Wildcat and made eye contact with him, so he crossed his arms and huffed. “I´m always with you, Vanoss and you know that.” Ohm said and stepped forward, putting his bandana on his eyes. “I´m with you.” Mini said and walked over beside Ohm and now we were all staring at Wildcat, who still had his arms crossed. “Tyler?” Mini said begging. “Fuck it! I don´t like it, but it´s not in my nature to be against my leader!” Wildcat said and rolled his eyes, staying still. Jonathan was gripping my hand tight when I looked his way and he smiled. “I never want you to feel alone.” I said to him, almost whispering, but the others heard it too. “Yeah, you got a family of brothers now.” Ohm said and Mini followed. “It´s true! Welcome to the pack.” Mini grinned and laid his hand on Jonathan´s shoulder. Jon had a big smile on his face and happy tears in the corners of his eyes. I looked over at Wildcat and lifted my eyebrow. “I have nothing to say.” Wildcat said in a low voice and not long after he left. “Don´t bother about Tyler, he´ll come around sooner or later.” “Yeah, he´s just not a big fan of new people.” Ohm and Mini assured Jonathan. They then soon left, leaving only me and Jon back in my house.

  
I sat down on my couch and swung my legs up on it too. Jon came over and laid down on the couch, placing his head on my lap and a hand on my thigh. “We can still be close, you know?” he said and smiled up at me. “Yeah, I know.” I smiled back and drove my fingers through his soft, brown and curly hair. “Your eyes are pretty in that neon blue.” His eyes were still shining because he didn´t know how to turn his powers off. “Thank you. I like your dark yellow too, very sexy actually.” He said in a sweet voice. “How come you´re still a virgin?” I thought it was important and I had to ask him, plus I never got an answer out of the other day. “I knew you would ask hehe.” He chuckled lightly and made the sweetest sounds. “I guess I just haven´t found the one and I´ve been afraid of Delirious to come knocking and ruin it.” He closed his eyes and sighed, putting his hands behind his head. I tried really hard not to think about how his hands actually laid right on my crotch, but to my luck, he noticed, opened his eyes and raised his eyebrow with a grin on his lips. “Dude, why?” He asked me and giggled, but I just shrugged my shoulder. “Sorry, but your hands are on my crotch and I really tried, but you know why.” I sighed, but he kept giving me a crooked smile. I took my hands up to hide my face from embarrassment. I don´t get embarrassed easily, but this time where we have told each other to keep it on a friendly level, this had to happen. He sat up and took my hands down and held them in his. “What…?” I looked down and blushed but he took my chin and lifted my head up. “What do you say to that we´re friend from tomorrow?” He smirked and winked, making my pulse rise. “Deal, so can I kiss you now?” He nodded, so I pulled his face close to mine and our lips met. I grabbed his waist and swung him over me so he was sitting in my lap, lips still connected. I licked his bottom lip, asking to open his mouth and he obeyed. I glided my hands up under his shirt to his back, caressing him gently. I went down and kissed his neck where I had made my mark. Suddenly he made the sexiest noise I´ve ever heard and his moans turned me on so much. _Fuck! Come on Evan! I can´t take his virginity, not like this and not now. I´m not thinking straight, I can´t._ Nobody has ever made me feel this way like he does. His hands then went up and down my chest. “Can you take this off?” He asked as he pulled lightly on my shirt. In a matter of seconds, we were both shirtless, skin against skin and I loved it. There was no denying it now, he could obviously feel me under him. I kissed him hard and passionately because I knew there would go a long time before I could do it again.


	11. A little freedom

_Evan pov._

I´ve been listening to Muse a lot lately and one song especially have been stuck in my head for weeks now, Dead inside. It sounds worse than it really is, but some of the lyrics have gotten to me like that is exactly have I feel.   
_Feel me now,_ _hold me please, I need you to see who I am. Open up to me, stop hiding from me. it's hurting babe, only you can stop the pain. Don't leave me out in the cold, don't leave me out to die. I gave you everything, I can't give you anymore. Now I've become just like you._

 _  
_ I haven´t talked to Jonathan since that day, weeks ago, we´ve just ignored each other without thinking about it because I know we would never ignore each other on purpose, at least I wouldn´t and now I´m not so sure about Jon. _No, he would never, I hope._ I know I said I would do anything to help him get control over his powers, but I´ve really no idea who to talk to or what to do and it looks like he has been enjoying them more lately and hasn´t done a thing about them either. I´m starting to get worried about him because he hasn´t talked to Luke or at least not in school, so maybe he´s still pissed about Jon clawing him in the gut. I´ve caught Jon in class just sitting and staring at his claws, he has even painted them black with nail polish. He´s acting weird with his powers on 24/7. I was really wondering if Delirious had returned in his mind and if he was hiding him from us, talking to him instead of us.

  
I decided to talk to Luke about Jon, he knows him best and he can hear his thought, so maybe I could politely ask him about them. There were recess and Jon wasn´t in class, so I walked over to Luke´s desk where he was sitting. “What do you want?” He asked me, not looking up at me. “I wanted to know what´s been going on with Jon? He hasn´t talked to me for weeks now and I´m getting worried, he´s acting strangely.” I said and he finally looked up at me and I was met by a pitch-black eye _. Why is he using his powers?_ “Yeah, no shit!” He growled out in an angry tone and I backed up a little. “Then, what´s wrong with him? You know what he´s thinking!” He turned his head and looked at the door, then back at me. “Well, if you really wanna know, then meet me in the boys dressing room in 10 minutes.” He got up and walked out of the classroom. I waited just a couple of minutes till I decided to walk out and meet with him.

  
He was sitting on one of the benches and twiddling his thumbs. I leaned up against one of the lockers and crossed my arms, waiting for him to start talking. “You wanted to know what my best friend is thinking?” He raised his head slowly, his eye still black as coal. “Yeah, I wanna know! And why are your powers on.” He took his hands to his head and shut his eye. “You ask so many questions!” He said and it looked like he was in much pain. “Is he thinking about me?” I asked as I walked closer to him and suddenly his horns grew out. “Please stop fucking talking, I´ll tell you everything, just please, stop. I can´t concentrate.” He begged and fell to the floor, still holding onto his head. I ran over and grabbed him by his arms and helped him up on the bench again. “What´s wrong?” I asked as he sat up. he sighed and took a deep breath. “It´s Jonathan, his mind has grown so strong, also the reason for why I´m showing my powers, it takes a lot to control him.” He calmed down a bit and his horns went away. “You asked if he´s thinking about you, right?” He looked up at me and I nodded back. “Well, he does, a lot actually, but there is something off about him when his mind tunes in on you. I can´t really explain it.” He got a worried look on his face that I didn´t like. “Like what? Just tell me, dude.” I pleaded because I wanted to know so bad, what´s going on in Jon´s mind. He sighed heavily again and began talking. “Delirious is back in his mind, I can´t stop him, Jon won´t let me. Delirious told Jon not to talk to you, making you desperate. The worst is, though, Delirious has no control, it´s all Jon and he listens to him! They have become really close and I don´t fucking like that shit!” A tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly dried it off. “You got to be kidding me!” I yelled out, but he shook his head and looked down with his head in his hands. I still wanted to know what it was Jon was thinking about when it came to me. “Luke, be honest whit me, what is Jon thinking about me?” I asked, but he got a weird look. “All kinds of craziness! Like what he would do to you or what he wants you to do to him but it gets really weird sometimes kinky stuff.” His eye widened. “What does he want me to do?” I asked and tilted my head to one side. “Do I have to explain it?” He looked annoyed. “No, I guess not.” I blushed a little and scratched the back of my head.

_Jonathan pov._

_I love you! **I love you too.**_ I got back in the classroom and noticed that Luke and Evan weren´t there. **_He´s getting desperate._** _You´re crazy. **Yeah, I know!** I love it!   
_Delirious and I have been getting a lot closer since he is the only one I talk to nowadays and I´ve learned that he is more than just killing and sex, he´s my friend and I can tell him anything. He talks to me like we´re more than friends, but I don´t bother and sometimes it´s nice to be called sexy or handsome, some days he even calls me babe.   
I sat down at my desk and smiled because Evan and Luke walked in and Evan looked right at me. **_Wave to him and make him confused!_** I waved my fingers with my long black claws on and gave him a crooked smile. He gave me a weird look and sat down on his desk behind me. **_Drive him mad!_** I turned around in my chair and got eye contact with Evan. I smiled at him, with my fangs hanging out and licked my lips slowly. **_Nice one! Ha Ha Ha!_** His face turned all red and his eyes widened. **_Oh, would you look at that!_** _What should I do now?_ **Say that you´re in control, which you are!** I looked at Evan up and down slowly. “I don´t need help with my powers. I´m in full control, so don´t you worry your pretty head anymore.” I winked at him and turned around, leaving him speechless.

 ** _  
I must say, Jonathan, you´re getting good at this! We´re better as a team._** _Agreed.  
_ Delirious kept giving me thoughts about Evan and they were very… detailed… _I need him! **ME TOO! But we need to calm ourselves! I promise you´ll get some alone time with him soon, I just need to learn you a little more about our powers! You just have to promise me that you´ll take the position as alpha!** But I don´t want to be the alpha! I don´t like to dominate! **PROMISE ME! You can be submissive all you want with Evan, but I… I mean we need to be the alpha, Jonathan!**_

**_Tomorrow, I promise you´ll get to talk to Evan all you want without me._ ** _Thanks. I love you.  
**I love you too Jonathan and thank you for giving me a little freedom.**_


	12. I miss you

_Jonathan pov._

I woke up lying on the floor, but falling asleep on the floor wasn´t new to me, I was getting used to it and it was Delirious´ idea. Sunday morning, awoken to the smell of egg and bacon coming from the kitchen, Luke was cooking. _He never cooks! Weird. **Go and check it out!** Will do! _I got up, not thinking about getting clothes on, I walked out into the kitchen and was shocked by the sight. **_Why is he here!?_** _Don´t ask me, I have no idea._ Luke turned around and noticed me. “Good morning Jon! Hope it´s okay I invited Evan over.” Luke said and smiled. I had no idea what to do or say, so I sat down on the floor, like the good boy that I am. Evan looked over his shoulder and saw me sitting on the floor. “Morning.” He said and winked at me. **_What is he up to!?_** _I don´t know. **Go back to your room.** But I want to say hi to him! **TO YOUR ROOM NOW!**_ I got up and walked back to my room and closed the door. **_Good boy._** _Thank you._ I petted my own head, well Delirious did, but I was still my own hand.   
I paced back and forth in my room, trying to figure out why Luke had invited him over. Luke is not a big fan of Evan and he is not even a part of the pack, so why is Evan here?! **_Maybe Luke wants to become a part of the pack!_** _Evan must bite him then. **What if Luke wants it like you!!?** NO! HE CAN`T! **we should get rid of him!** YES, but how? **Don´t worry! I´ll come up with something, but until then, I´ll leave you alone. You can go say hi to him or whatever.** Okay. _  
Delirious was gone, for now, so I got up and left my room. I was greeted by Luke who said breakfast was ready. I walked over to the table and sat down, Evan sat right across the table from me. I kept tapping my claws on the table as I stared at him, breathing heavily. He then looked up at me and our eyes met.

_Evan pov._

I could feel his neon blue eyes on me, so I looked up and was met by their intensity. He looked so angry, but also scared. I noticed that he was still just in his underwear, but then I saw that he had a lot of claw marks and scratches all over his upper body. His brown and curly hair that always looked so good was a mess too. He looked so damaged and disturbed. I had asked Luke if I could come over so I could talk to him, so Luke walked into his own room and left us alone. I then finally decided to talk to him. “Do you wanna talk to me?” I asked with a low voice. “Why are you letting this happen to you?” I raised my voice just a little more than before. He looked down at his plate. “I´m not letting anything happen, it´s my own doing.” My heart dropped by his words and tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I´ve had enough of this, I wanted the truth, so I slammed my fists on the table and got up from the chair. “DROP IT! PLEASE!” Jonathan´s eyes were big as he looked up at me surprised. “You know you can talk to me, so why haven´t you?! You haven´t talked to me for weeks and I have to find out from Luke that Delirious is back! You could have told me!” Tears rolled down my cheeks as I yelled at him and fell to the floor. I took my knees up to my chest and began crying. I suddenly felt Jon standing in front of me, so I looked up and to my surprise, his eyes were his normal cornflower blue. “Your eyes! How did you do that?” I mumbled out through the tears. He crouched down to my level. “Delirious taught me to turn my powers off, but I rarely do it because I love them.” He said with a calm voice. I really hit me how much I had missed his real eyes looking back at me, how much I had missed his soothing voice. I laid my head on my knees. “I miss you so much!” I cried out and Jonathan backed away a little from me. “So, what you´re telling me is, that you´re desperate?” Jon said with a curious tone. “I guess.” I said and sighed.

  
Out of nowhere he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He dragged me with him into his room and closed the door behind us. I was shocked by the sight of his room. It was messy and the walls… the walls were torn to shreds and had dried blood running down them. He had been clawing the walls until his fingers were bleeding. I took my hand up to my mouth to cover it and he noticed but didn´t say a word. I walked over to him and laid my hand on his bare shoulder as I looked around the room. “Why, Jon?” I asked him, sadness filling me. “I don´t know. I guess I was bored.” He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me. He motioned me to sit down on his bed and so I did, he followed and sat down beside me. _Here once again._ He laid his hand on my thigh and my heart skipped a beat because this was the first time in weeks he has touched me. “I need to tell you our plan.” He said and looked down at his hand. “Your plan?” I said confused. “Yeah, me and Delirious… we made a plan.” He said but he didn´t look too happy about it. “Tell me, you can trust me.” I said and laid my hand on his. “Well… I´m the alpha now… but I promise I won´t tell you what to do!” he took my hand in his and looked up at me, smiling without fangs. “I thought you didn´t want to be the alpha?” I raised my eyebrows. “I do now and I need you to give the position to me.” He had a crooked smile on his lips. “I will only give it to you and not Delirious… I won´t give him that much power and you´ll have to promise me to keep Delirious locked up.” He nodded fast. “I promise!” He said. “One thing, though, why have you been listening to him?” I asked because I needed to know. “Because… he loves me and I… I love him too… he said that we could be together when this is over…” He tightened his grip on my hand and caressed my cheek with his other hand. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again his face was right in front of mine, noses touching. He bit his bottom lip.  
“By the way Evan, I´ve missed you too.”


	13. Let´s make some drama

_Tyler pov._

It has become awkward going to school nowadays since it doesn´t seem like anyone from the pack is talking to each other. You could practically cut the tension with a knife. I feel so alone without them and the worst part is Mini isn´t talking to me either. After the kiss “incidence” at Vanoss place, Mini hasn´t talked to me and I blame myself for it. _Did I do something wrong?_

  
In class Vanoss and “Jonathan” aren´t speaking either, but who is lately? It´s not hard to see that Vanoss is depressed about it all because this is not how a pack should be and all of that I blame on Delirious or Jonathan, whoever he is, I really don´t care. Everything was perfect before him! He just came in and broke us apart and no matter what Vanoss says, I won´t trust him, I can´t. I want him gone and soon as possible. Every time I look over at Vanoss, in class, I see him sitting at his desk and staring at Jonathan, but it always seems like he is ignoring him. It was awful going to school when you don´t have anyone to talk to and with my pack mentality, I was getting depressed too.

But the day came when I couldn´t take it anymore, this loneliness I felt, so when recess came I followed Mini out to the bathroom because I needed to talk to him alone. He didn´t see me go with him into the boy´s bathroom and when he least expected it I pinned him against the wall. “What´s your problem?” He said with an annoyed tone in his voice and it actually hurt me. I kept my arms up but not with the same strength. “I… I… What is your problem? Why won´t you talk to me?” I said and sighed, letting my arms fall down my sides, so Mini could move. “It was you who picked me! And you know I… like… You know what? Never mind, if you feel so embarrassed after kissing me, then I´m outta here.” I said angrily and began walking to the door, but Mini grabbed my arm. “No, wait.” “Why should I?” I said without looking back at him. “Because… I didn´t feel embarrassed, just overwhelmed and I thought since you weren´t talking to me, that you didn´t like me back.” He said and sat down on the floor while I still stood with my hands in my pockets, still not looking at him. “You got so angry at Jonathan right after, that I didn´t get a chance to talk to you about it! And I thought you needed time, so after a couple of days I kinda lost hope a little.” He said while small silver tears fell down his rosy cheeks. I finally turned around on my heels and I couldn´t help myself anymore, I couldn´t stay mad at him because he was just as confused as I was. “I´m sorry, Craig… sorry that I get so mad all the time, but you know me, I can´t control my anger and especially when my friends are in danger.” I said disappointed over my anger issues and looked at his shiny tears on his face. I crouched down and sat on the floor in front of him and wiped his tears away with my thumb. I lifted his chin up so he looked me in the eyes. “Have I ever told you that you have the prettiest cry face?” I smirked and he pushed me in the shoulder so I couldn´t hold my balance and landed on my ass. “Shut up.” He chuckled and smiled, still with silver tears in the corner of his eyes that he dried away with his sleeve. I took my hand up and caressed his rosy cheek and leaned closer to his face. Craig closed his eyes and I knew what he waited for, so I pulled him closer to me with my other hand and our lips met.

  
We sat there on the floor, holding on to each other until we heard the bell ring. We stood up and we kissed again. It was sweet and small kisses we shared, but it was perfect. I held Craig around his waist. “Does this mean we´re official? Can we show off? I want to hold your hand when we walk the school´s halls.” Craig asked me with a big smile on his lips. “Sure, I want to do that too.” I said and nodded back to him. He took my hand in his and we walked back to class together and I could see that people stared at us, but I didn´t care. What I cared about was Craig and I couldn´t be happier at the moment. But after some time of thinking, all the bad thoughts hit me. _What about Craig´s parents?! They would never accept this… And what about Vanoss? Would he get jealous over me and Craig found love when he and Jonathan can´t?_ I needed to stop thinking about all the bad stuff and be happy with what I got because you´ll never know until it´s gone.

  
Craig opened the door to our class and we were met by what felt like a thousand eyes, staring at us. I looked over at Vanoss and he gave me a weak smile. Ohm, on the other hand, smiled brightly and gave us thumbs up. “Finally,” Cartoonz said with a smirk, but he didn’t look up at us. Jonathan kept digging his nails down his desk like he was trying to write something, but I really didn´t care about him right now, he´s Vanoss and Cartoonz problem, not mine.

_Jonathan pov._

It was nice to see that Tyler and Craig finally got together, but I was too busy writing “Delirious” on my desk to look up at them and I know Tyler noticed, but he didn´t like me anyway so it didn´t matter if I had looked up. **_More people to manipulate! Let´s make some drama!_** _Yeah, yeah, I know, but what did you have in mind? **Maybe invite Craig over and make him turn into Evan and then take him! That would make Tyler and Evan pissed at each other and if you say that you thought it was Evan! HA!** That would be fun, but wouldn´t Craig, Tyler and Evan hate me too? **It´s alright because Tyler already hates us, Evan will accept your apology and Craig… well, who cares right?** I do care about Craig, he´s my friend and he trusts me, but if you say so, I´ll do it. But you have to take over when we get to making out with Craig, I can´t make myself do it. **Pussy, but okay. HaHaHa! Laugh with me!** HaHaHa! _  
I wasn´t proud of Delirious plan, but to be honest, I was longing to make some more drama for some weird reason and he was kinda right, Tyler already hated me so it didn´t matter that much. When school was over I walked over to Craig and asked if he wanted to hang out at my place and he said yes. I saw the looks I was getting from Tyler and Evan when I talked to Craig.   
**_Pure jealousy! I love it!_** _Yeah… It´s great, I guess… **Stop that! It IS great! You wanted Evan´s attention and now you got it, I don´t see a problem. But! You need to convince Craig that you´re the alpha now and then… then, bite him too!** NO! I won´t do that! If he doesn´t want me to be the alpha, then I can´t do that against his will! **Yes, you will because I take control when we get to that part of the game!  
** “Game”? What game? Is this just a game to you?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Craig pov._

It was one of the best feelings ever, being able to hold Tyler´s hand in front of people, letting them know that we´re together now. Finally, he showed me how he felt for real and it was fantastic because I felt the same for him. I was totally lost in the moment because reality hit me and it hit me hard. Walking into class still holding Tyler´s hand, people were staring, but not in a mean way, they seemed happy for us.After school, Jonathan came over to me and asked if I wanted to hang out, just me and him and it was weird because we don´t know each other that good, but I said yes anyway. I then noticed Jonathan had a smirk on his face when he looked over at Evan and Tyler, but I didn´t think too much about it. “I have to go to the bathroom. See you outside the school in 10 minutes, okay?” Jonathan said, padded me on the shoulder and I nodded. “Okay, sure.” I said back and he left the class. As soon as Jonathan wasn´t in the class, Evan and Tyler were on me with questions. “What were you two talking about?” “Are you guys hanging out?” They asked over each other. “Easy, guys and yes he invited me over today. What´s the problem with you two?” I asked with a worried tone in my voice. Evan laid his hand on my shoulder and sighed. “Just… if he says anything you find weird or… disturbing then, call after Luke right away!” Evan said and gave me a serious look, but I just nodded fast because I didn´t want trouble. Evan left and Tyler stood and looked at me like at had done something wrong. “Why did you say yes to him?” Tyler said with disappointment and worry. “Why not? I like him, he´s my friend and a part of the pack.” I said back at Tyler and crossed my arms. Tyler can´t tell me who I can hang out with just because he doesn´t like a certain person. “Because he´s bad news and if you ask me, he´s not a part of anything!” Tyler nearly yelled and left me in the classroom. I sighed at went outside to wait for Jonathan, but he was already there waiting with Luke. I waved and followed them down the street to their apartment.

After school, Jonathan came over to me and asked if I wanted to hang out, just me and him and it was weird because we don´t know each other that good, but I said yes anyway. I then noticed Jonathan had a smirk on his face when he looked over at Evan and Tyler, but I didn´t think too much about it. “I have to go to the bathroom. See you outside the school in 10 minutes, okay?” Jonathan said, padded me on the shoulder and I nodded. “Okay, sure.” I said back and he left the class. As soon as Jonathan wasn´t in the class, Evan and Tyler were on me with questions. “What were you two talking about?” “Are you guys hanging out?” They asked over each other. “Easy, guys and yes he invited me over today. What´s the problem with you two?” I asked with a worried tone in my voice. Evan laid his hand on my shoulder and sighed. “Just… if he says anything you find weird or… disturbing then, call after Luke right away!” Evan said and gave me a serious look, but I just nodded fast because I didn´t want trouble. Evan left and Tyler stood and looked at me like at had done something wrong. “Why did you say yes to him?” Tyler said with disappointment and worry. “Why not? I like him, he´s my friend and a part of the pack.” I said back at Tyler and crossed my arms. Tyler can´t tell me who I can hang out with just because he doesn´t like a certain person. “Because he´s bad news and if you ask me, he´s not a part of anything!” Tyler nearly yelled and left me in the classroom. I sighed at went outside to wait for Jonathan, but he was already there waiting with Luke. I waved and followed them down the street to their apartment.

Luke opened the door and I followed Jonathan into his room, but his room was… interesting and bloody? “What´s with your walls?” I asked while I looked around. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me. “I was just bored one day.” _Well, that is just totally normal…_ “You can just sit down wherever you want.” He said and went over to his stereo to put some music on. I walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, still looking around his room and wondering why he invited me over. “I´m gonna change quickly. I´ve been sweating all day.” He said and took his shirt off. “S… sure, g… go ahead.” I stuttered out and he noticed me staring at him. I could definitely see why Evan was attracted to Jonathan and even though he had scars all over his body, he was pretty hot to look at. _Craig! Stop yourself! You got Tyler! Don´t think shit like that!_ “Like what you see?” He said while he put on a new black t-shirt on and I quickly looked away, blushing. He had a big smirk on his lips and I was kinda worried. _What does he want? What is he gonna do? You can´t fight him, Craig, he´s too big and strong!_ He walked slowly over to his bed and laid down on it, putting his hands behind his head. He then rolled over and leaned on his arm. “You´re probably wondering about why I invited you over.” He said and his eyes suddenly glowed neon blue and I nodded. “Yeah, actually I am.” I said a little scared. “Well… ah, where´s my manners, first do you want anything to drink? Cause I´m gonna grab a beer.” He said and stood up, still with that suspicious smirk on. “Yeah, beer is fine.” I said and he left the room. I then got a text from Tyler.

TYLER: “Has he done anything to you?”  
CRAIG: “No, not at all.”   
TYLER: “What are you guys even doing?”  
CRAIG: “We´re listening to music and now he´s out grabbing us a beer. Normal stuff, I guess.”  
TYLER: “I still don´t like him. Is he hitting on you?”  
CRAIG: “No! well, I guess not.”  
TYLER: “WHAT! I´M GONNA KICK HIS LITTLE ASS!”  
CRAIG: “He´s not little.”   
TYLER: “WHAT!? What do you mean?..”  
_Why the fuck did I write that?!  
_ CRAIG: “Not now, he´s back. Talk to you later. ❤”

I felt bad for not answering properly to Tyler, but he knew that I didn´t mean it in a wrong way. _Right? I hope so._ Jonathan came in with six beers wrapped in his long and black claws. He gave me one and put the rest on his nightstand. I took a sip and immediately felt that it was strong but Jonathan laid down again on his bed and chugged a whole bottle in seconds and opened the second one. _Does he want me to get drunk?_

It turned into a competition of who could chug the fastest and after an hour of drinking beer after beer my knees were wobbly and I couldn´t stand straight, but neither could he. We both tried to stand but fell to the floor laughing at how ridiculous we were. “I´m sweating again.” He said and laughed, taking his shirt off, but this time he didn´t put a new one on. He fell on his bed, breathing heavily so I laid down beside him. “I needed to get some alcohol in you.” He said and chuckled lightly. “Why, though?” I said and nudged him in the side. “Well, I could sense that you´re scared of me, so you know alcohol always helps with getting the nerves down.” He said and rolled onto his side, giving me that same smirk that sends chills down my spine. “Okay, okay, I get that, but now my nerves are down, we´re both drunk, so what do you want?” I said boldly without thinking. He crept a little closer to me and my pulse was rising. “How do you feel about me taking the position as alpha?” He asked and bit his bottom lip, but my eyes widened and I got a bad feeling about this. Now was not the time to say something wrong, I got scared again, even with the alcohol in my system. “I mean… Evan has always been the alpha and… and I got his mark.” I said carefully and lifted up my shirt to point at the bite mark on my side. He then suddenly glided his long claws over my skin where the mark was. “Well, I could give you a new one.” He said calmly and looked right into my eyes. I wanted to scream after Luke, but I didn´t want to make Jonathan mad, so I tried to stay calm and control my fear of him. “I… I… really don´t know about that.” I tried to make more distance between us, but he then grabbed me with his cold hands and suddenly I was under him. He leaned down and started to lick up and down my neck. “Jon! You´re not yourself! Please stop!” I said, trying to push him off, but like I said, he´s stronger than me. I got the courage and yelled on top of my lungs. “LUKE!!” HELP ME!!” I began crying, I couldn´t stop him without help. _Tyler was right._ I felt his sharp fangs running over my skin as he ripped my shirt open. He began drawing blood on my chest with his claws and I was in so much pain.

Then, there it was, the same pain I felt a couple of years ago, when Evan bit me, but this time it was much worse. His teeth sank down into my shoulder and I knew it was over. I stopped struggling because I knew he got what he wanted and I couldn´t do any more to stop him. He let go of my shoulder and lifted himself up to look at me. He saw my tears and he dried them off carefully with his thumb, he still got that grin on his face, but then he said something with a voice I´ll never forget.

**“Two down, two to go!”**


	15. I´ll be good

_Jonathan pov._

**“Two down, two to go!”**  
Delirious said out loud, so Craig heard and I could see that I´ve scared him for life, he´ll never forgive me or be my friend again. Now he got both mine and Evan´s mark on him and I know he´ll never choose me as their alpha, he´s on Tyler´s side and now he hates me too. I let go of Craig and he ran out of my room and called for Luke, who came running in my room short after. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” Luke yelled at me. I sat on the edge of my bed with my hands in my lap, crying for their forgiveness, but I knew none was coming my way. Craig stood behind Luke, terrified of me. “I´m sorry Craig! It wasn´t me, you know that!” I cried out to Craig, but he didn´t respond to me. “I´m calling Evan, he needs to know what you´ve done.” Luke said harshly. “And I´m calling Tyler to come pick me up.” Craig said with a low voice and they left my room, leaving me alone on my bed.

_Why did you make me do that to him? I HATE YOU! **Calm down! Geez! He´s ours now!** I didn´t want him to begin with! **We both know you don´t mean that.** He was my friend and he trusted me! Now he´ll never trust me again… **Who needs friends, you got me! I´ll always be there for you, I promise.** GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I DON´T NEED YOU! **YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT YOU´LL NEVER SURVIVE OR GET ANYTHING YOU WANT WITHOUT ME!!** WATCH ME BITCH! **Uhh! I´m so scared! Watch out world, Jonathan got his big boy pants on!**_

There was a fight inside my head and it gave me a major headache, but I called after Luke because something needed to be done and now. He came in with his phone up to his ear. “Evan will be over as fast as he can.” Luke assured me and I nodded, but I didn´t need Evan right now, I needed all of Luke´s powers. I needed him to lock Delirious away and for good this time and I won´t help him get out again, I don´t need my powers. Luke hung up his phone and walked out to the kitchen again. It was time to step up my game and be my own person, not listening to others who just want bad things to happen. _You´re selfish, you know that, right? **Oh, I know I am, but I´m not all that selfish because I think about you too, your needs.** I´m sure you are… _

I wiped my tears away from my eyes and went out to the kitchen where Luke was waiting for Evan. He sat there on a chair with his arms crossed, looking angry at me as I walked in the kitchen. “Jon or Delirious?” He said with an angry tone. “Jon! You know that and you also know that I want him gone!” I said as I leaned on the doorframe. **“Don´t listen Cartoonz! He doesn´t want me gone.”** “YES, I DO!” **“NO!”** “YES!” **“NO!”** I fell to the floor, holding onto my head as I kept yelling yes and no. Delirious was fighting back, but he had taught me some tricks along the way on how to keep my powers down and it worked, he couldn´t turn me fully. I heard a knock on the door and Luke ran over to open it to let Evan in. “LUKE, DO SOMETHING!” I yelled, crouched down on the floor. “I can´t! You have to be more calm and Delirious has too much control now!” Luke said back as he told Evan what has been happening. Suddenly I felt my pants rip and my tail came out and it was swinging around, knocking things over. _No, no, no! **Yes, yes, yes!**_ I was slowly losing to him and it didn´t help Delirious temper that Evan showed up, his scent just made him crazier. “E **v** a **n, h** e **l** p **m** e!” I said and they noticed my voice was mixing with his. Evan then quickly ran over to me and squatted down to my level. “Jon, can you hear me!? I´m here for you! Please, you can win this fight!” Evan begged and pleaded. He took a hold of my hand and I grabbed it tightly, so much I thought I broke it. My bone structure was changing, but not that fast and I was screaming in pain. “Jon, I won´t ever leave you alone again!” Evan said, but I then looked up at him, my eyes shining brightly and with an evil grin on my face. **“Evan, have Cartoonz told you that Mini is mine now? But so are you!”** I jumped up grabbed Evan by the throat and tackled him to the floor and it sounded like he hit his head really hard on the kitchen tile. **“OBEY YOUR ALPHA, MY LOVE!”** I yelled as I was choking Evan, but thank God Luke kicked me in the stomach so I fell over, holding onto my stomach.

I tilted my head and looked over at Evan and to my horror wasn´t breathing. _LOOK WHAT YOU´VE DONE!_ I got up on all fours and crawled over to him, tears forming in my eyes. I looked up at Luke and nodded because now was the right time to lock Delirious away, now that my mind was weak from sadness. I took his hand up and it was cold. “Evan? Please… I won´t ever leave you alone…” I said, almost whispering as tears streamed down my face. As Delirious slowly faded away in my mind, Luke called for an ambulance. “I´m so sorry, my love…” I whispered out and laid my head on his chest to listen, but there was nothing, no sound, no nothing. My heart felt like it was going to explode because I knew it was my fault and for the first time ever I felt completely powerless. I let out a monster who should have been kept away forever and with a word all my love came rushing out, there was a hollow in me now, but I was trying to hope with nothing to hold. I blamed myself for all of this, mostly Delirious, but he was out because of me. There were so many things I wanted to say to him, that I thought I never could now, so instead I said them out loud now, even though he might not hear it. “Evan… please wake up… you´re the only person who has truly cared about me and I… I promise I´ll be good, for all of the times I never could… please don´t leave me…” I cried out with my tears falling on his face. It didn´t take long before I heard the sirens outside. “They´re here Evan, can you hear them? They´re here to take care of you!” I kissed him on the forehead and gave the men from the ambulance space, so they could take Evan with them to the hospital. I walked into my own room and crawled over to the corner and sat down.  
“I´ll be good, Evan.” I whispered out to myself.


	16. Don´t leave me alone

_Jonathan pov._

Why isn´t it me in there? Why isn´t it me that is attached to machines, not breathing on my own? Why am I the one still standing? Guilt is eating me up from the inside and I can´t do shit about it. What has happened, has happened, I can´t go back in time to fix things _. I wish I wasn´t here._ All these questions flew around in my head, but at least I was alone in there now, in my mind. No one to take the hard decisions for me or help me when I´m deep down, but it´s better this way, I´ll never hurt anyone again. Luke knocked on the door and opened it slowly to peek in. “Are you ready? We´re going now.” He said with a very low voice and a sad eye. “Yeah, just give me a

Luke knocked on the door and opened it slowly to peek in. “Are you ready? We´re going now.” He said with a very low voice and a sad eye. “Yeah, just give me a second.” I said back to him and he nodded and closed the door again. I took my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through some of the pictures and found a picture of Evan and me, together. We looked happy, which tore me apart because of the thought that I might never see his smile again. Tears formed in my eyes but I wouldn´t let them fall, I needed to be strong. I got up from my bed and dried the tears away, opened my door and saw Luke standing right outside it. “I´m ready.” I said and sighed because I knew that I´ll never be truly ready. 

The drive to the hospital felt like hours on end, but finally, we arrived and I felt weak in my knees when I got out of the car. I was taken aback from all my emotions that I couldn´t control. I felt anger, sadness, disappointment, disgust, guilt, all this mixed together in one big fucking mess I call my mind. Walking down the hall to Evan´s room, I began feeling more and more sick to my stomach and when we were finally there and the door opened, I threw up right on the floor. “I´m sorry.” I said to the nurse who assured me it was a normal reaction. Seeing Evan wired up to all possible machine in the hospital and not breathing on his own, it made him look so weak. _You did this to him._ I walked slowly over to his bed and the silence was heartbreaking to me. The only sound in the room was the beeping of his heart monitor. I sat down on a chair beside his bed and I laid my head on the edge of the bed, holding Evan´s hand in mine. Luke came over and laid his hand on my shoulder. “I need a moment with him alone.” I said to him without looking up. “Sure, man, I´ll wait outside.” Luke said and went outside the room. I looked up at Evan and saw his chest slowly moving up and down, it gave me a little hope, even though it wasn´t his own breathing. My grip tightened on Evan´s hand and I finally let my build up tears fall. “I´M SORRY!” I cried out and slammed my fist into the wall, making a hole in the concrete. “Evan, are you listening? I have something to tell you, you´ll be proud of me, I promise. I got rid of Delirious, so we can be together now, no more problems, I promise. Just wake up to me, don´t leave me alone, I´m not made to be alone. I´m made… for… I…” I couldn´t get more words out, my voice was shaking too much. My eyes were puffy and I could hardly see through all the tears. “I´ll be good, I can do better…” I whispered out for nobody to hear. I caressed his face and slid my fingers through his soft black hair and then I noticed he had big, purple bruises around his throat and it broke me down even more. You could easily see that the bruises were handprints, my handprints, but people doesn´t need to know that it´s my fault he is here in the first place. I can trust Luke, he won´t tell anyone if I tell him to keep it between us. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Luke said while peeking in through the door. I rested my head in my hands and shook my head. “No, I´m really not okay. This is my fault, that he might never wake up or be okay.” I said with a rusty and low voice, not looking up. Luke walked over to me and laid his arms around me, holding me tight. This wasn´t usual behavior from him, so it meant a lot to me that after a long time he finally hugged me. Last time Luke hugged me was before Delirious ripped his eye out, so it has been years. Sometimes it takes times like these to know that you´re in the right place. My tears started to fall again, but they were a mix of both sadness and a little happiness. Luke has always been there for me through all kinds of shit and I know I´ve been a real pain in the ass to be around sometimes, but he stayed with me, so by him hugging me right now made me cry. Hugging me after I made the worst mistake of my life, something I´ll never forgive myself for. “You´re my brother, Jon, and I hate to see you like this, for something that I know you really didn´t do, but you still blame yourself for it.” Luke said to me, but I didn´t know how to answer him, so I just nodded and held on to him tighter.

Suddenly the door opened and the doctor came in with Evan´s papers. “How big is the damage?” Luke asked because I couldn´t. “Well, he had a big skull fracture and some internal bleeding in the brain, but we managed to stop the bleeding. It´s also obvious he had been choked right as he got the fracture and it stopped his breathing. We don´t know if the lack of air has done any damage to the brain, so we´re now keeping him in a coma until the fracture has healed.” The doctor said while looking at his papers. “When will he wake up?” Luke asked with a worried tone and I looked up at the doctor with hopeful eyes. “We don´t know. Whenever his body is healed.” The doctor said and left us again. But the hope in my eyes slowly faded as the doctor closed the door and I looked over at Evan, who was so peaceful. I thought I didn´t have more tears in me, but I was wrong. “I´ll wait for you outside, so whenever you´re ready to go home.” Luke said, padded me on the back and walked out. It´s ripping me apart, seeing such a strong person look so weak. “Evan, you´re strong, you can fight this and wake up to me, please.” I whispered out. I felt like I could only talk when I was alone with him, talking from my heart and I didn´t want others to hear me. “I´ll visit you every day, I promise.” I said and got up from the chair. I kissed him on the cheek and left the hospital with Luke.

 


	17. Read my diary

_Jonathan pov._

_“Day 36. It´s been over a month now, Evan. I´ve been visiting you every day. The doctors have even asked me to help cleaning you, so once every other day I shave you and other stuff, so you´ll look nice when you wake up to me again. You´re the last thing on my mind when I go to bed and the first when I wake up. I´ve got permission to sleep with you some night because I stay over to late at night, keeping you company. I hope you don´t mind that I sleep in your bed with you, it´s nice to listen to your heartbeat, it gives me hope. Today I´ve been reading a little for you again, from my favorite book “Will Grayson, Will Grayson” and I hope that you´ll read it too once you wake up. The doctors think it´s sweet that I come over to take care of you and they have learned my name by now. I´ve even told them about us and you, but I´ve kept some stuff about me personal, so they don´t think I´m a maniac.”_

I´ve bought a diary and every day when I´m about to go home from the hospital, I write about my day, so that when Evan wakes up he can read it and if he wakes up and I´m not there, then he´ll know that I´ve been with him all the way through. I´ll always be there for him, always, even if he doesn´t know it.

_“Day 42. Today… I´m sad… The doctors said that we might think of pulling the plug, but I said you need more time. I guess that´s it for today. Now that they´ve said that, I never want to leave your side ever again. Remember when you said to me that you heal fast? I guess you don´t heal as fast as I hoped you would.”_

Leaving Evan at the hospital today was the hardest thing I´ve ever done. I was screaming on the inside, so much I thought people could hear me because walking home in the rain, people were staring at me. _What the fuck are you looking at?!_ I wasn´t crying, so, was it my eyes, were they glowing? I couldn´t tell. I walked over to a park and sat down on a bench, it was getting dark but I could see clearly, so by that my eyes were glowing. I tucked my hands in the pocket of my hoodie and exhaled and I could see my breath in the cold weather. Suddenly I caught a scent and I felt a twitch in my nails, that were growing out. _Ryan? What is he doing out this late?_ I got up and followed the park´s trail and found Ryan sitting on the grass by the lake, with the moonlight shining brightly in it. I walked over to him and I wasn´t even that close when I suddenly heard him. “Hey, Jon. Why are you here?” Ryan said. I walked over and sat down beside him, with my knees curled up to my chest. “Well, I guess I needed some fresh air and then I caught your scent.” I replied and I looked at him, but he was staring at the moon. “Can you even see the moon?” I asked him out of curiosity. “Yeah, actually, I can see more than you think, like you, the lake and yes, the moon, it´s pretty.” He said and his eyes shined a bright white. “How are you holding up, Jon?” He asked and looked right at me. “I miss him…” I said and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. “I do too. I haven´t been myself either. I keep going invisible and I can´t control it, Evan always helped when things like that happened to me.” He said and I could see he was on the edge of tear too. “It´s like we can´t function normally without him.” Ryan said and laid back on the grass, looking at the night sky above us. “Yeah, true.” I said and laid back too, with my hands behind my head.

_“Day 45. I met Ryan at the park the other day. When I left the hospital that night I felt like I needed fresh air and suddenly I met him by the lake. He misses you too and he said he can´t function without you either. Today I´ve given you a bath and shaved you, I´ve even cut your hair, but it´s not as good as it used to be, I´m sorry about that, I did my best. It seems like every time I get here I need to fight for you and I´ll always do that, till the day I die, because you´ve fought for me. I believe in you, not like the doctors and at times I feel like they´re against us.”_

_“Day 47. I´m sorry, but coming here every day and having the doctors telling me your chances are small… I… I´ve been getting to the bottle and I´ve even started smoking. You don´t wanna know what I´m smoking, but don´t worry, I can handle it. I know you´ll be disappointed in me if you were awake. But I wouldn´t have started if you weren´t in a coma. I´m not saying it´s your fault, but you´re the reason to why I´m a mess. I still have faith in you, I´ll always have and you know that, but I´m fucking scared that I´ll end up alone forever. I haven´t been going to school either and people have texted and called me, asking where I am and how I´m holding up. You´ll be happy to know that Craig and Tyler are still together, but they won´t ever forgive me and I understand that.”_

_Luke pov._

I got home from school and I couldn´t find Jon anywhere. He wouldn´t pick up his phone or answer my texts. He´s been gone for a day or two, so I called the hospital to hear if he was still there. “Hey, I´m calling to hear if my friend Jonathan is there? He visits a patient named Evan every day.” I said to the nurse on the phone. “Actually, I´m sorry to say this, we´ve tried to find any contact or relation to him because he overdosed yesterday night on some drugs that we´re still not sure of. We found him on the floor in Evan´s room.” The nurse said and I could feel my whole body stiffen up. _GOD FUCKING DAMN IT JON!_ I threw my phone in the wall and ran out to my car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I ran into the reception and asked for Jon and was led to his room. I asked if he was okay and if they had figured out what kind of drugs it was. “He is stable and we found a big mix of sleeping pills and painkillers, but we managed to get it out and now he can wake up any moment, so it´s good you´re here.” The nurse said and left me in his room. I took a chair and sat down beside his bed. “You stupid fucking idiot.” I mumbled out, but to my surprise, I got an answer. “I can hear you.” I heard Jon say with a very rusty voice. He didn´t open his eyes to look at me. “Well, good because you are.” I said and raised my voice a little. He turned his head and finally looked at me. “Please, can you do me a favor? I need you to look if Evan is okay.” He said and a tear fell from his eye, down his cheek. “Yeah, okay, sure.” I got up, left Jon and walked to Evan´s room. His room was dark and there were flowers, books, pillows, and blankets everywhere. It was obvious that Jon had spent all his time here. I found a diary on the desk and I turned some of the pages. _He has been writing every day?!_ The last page was from yesterday and his handwriting was a blur, you could hardly see the letters. _That must have been right before the drugs kicked in._

Some of the pages had small spots on them and I assumed that it was his tears. “He really loves you, you know that?” I said out loud in the room and I suddenly saw Evan´s fingers twitching. I quickly got a chair and sat down. “He loves you.” and right when I said that his fingers moved again.   __  
  



	18. Rare situation

My vision was blurry and it didn´t help that all the doctors and nurses were shining a bright white light in my eyes, snapping their fingers in front of them, trying to get a reaction. I tried to lift my arms but I was too weak. I tried to talk but my voice was almost gone. I had no idea what had happened or how long I´ve been out, it was all a big blur in my memories. “Evan, can you hear me?” a nurse said and I used all my strength to nod back. I blinked a lot, trying to look around me. All the other nurses and doctors had left me, there were only one, who talked to me. “Can you remember anything?” She asked me and I shook my head for no. I got a shock when she told me that I´ve been out for almost two months, my eyes widened by it. “You came in with a massive skull fracture and you´ve been choked too. Because of the choking, we had to make sure all your reflexes worked properly.” She said as she looked down in my papers. She assured me that it was everything I needed to know and then left my room.

I tried to sit up a little in my bed and got a glass of water, thinking it might help with my voice because my throat was sore. I could finally move my limbs again and I looked around my room. There were a lot of stuff laying around, blankets, pillows, books, and flowers on the tables. _Who has been here? Jon?_ I looked to my right a saw a book with a pencil on top of it. I took the book and began reading the first page. As I turned more of the pages, tears began streaming down my face. _He´s been here for me every day. Taking care of me._ Something caught my eye because on the last page there were written only one line.

_"He´s a mess without you… Because he loves you.”  
-Luke_

I noticed there was a date written in the top corner. _This is from yesterday!_ I couldn´t get out of my bed fast enough and it made me fall to the floor, I couldn´t stand up straight yet. I pressed the emergency button and nurses came running to pick me up. As they held my up on my feet I kept trying to speak but they didn´t hear me. “J… Jo… N… Whe…re?” Finally, a nurse understood me. “Jonathan?” She said and I nodded fast. The nurse walked out of my room and came back with a wheelchair for me. She drove me down the hall, which was weird. _Is he in the waiting room?_ Suddenly we stopped outside a closed door and she opened it. _What? Why is he here?_ I gave her a confused look and she turned some of the lights on. Right there on the bed were Jon sleeping. He really looked like a mess. His hair was kinda long and he looked skinny too. She rolled me closer to his bed and woke him up gently. His eyes opened slowly and they were his normal cornflower blue. As soon as our eyes met I tried to stand but my legs were too wobbly but Jon saw and got up quickly to catch me. Even though he caught me, we both ended on the floor, just holding on to each other tightly in our hospital gowns. I´ve never felt so many emotions rushing through me at the same time. We held on for what seemed like hours and it felt like we haven´t touched each other for years. The only word I could manage to get out was “Why?” and I could feel he tensed up by it. He shook his head in the curve of my neck. “I know you´re disappointed.” He said and began crying. “No.” I said with a low voice and dried his tears away with my thumb. “I hope you like your haircut.” He said and slid his fingers through my hair, chuckling lightly. “I´ve missed you so much! It´s been horrible!” He cried out and his tears kept falling, he couldn´t stop once he started but now they seemed like happy tears. With all I could muster I said “Thank you.” He hugged me tightly again. I still didn´t know how exactly he ended at the hospital too and I needed to know the whole story, the truth. I´ve read most of what´s been going on around me from what Jon had written down.

Jon stood up and helped me up onto his bed. I pointed to him and around the room and by his facial expression, I knew he understood what I was trying to ask him. His smile turned to a frown. “Luke said you´re a mess?” I said and I coughed a lot after, it was many words coming from my sore throat. He sat down beside me on the bed and took my hand in his. “I was so fucking terrified and needed to take my mind off things, so, yeah, I began drinking a lot and taking some drugs.” He sighed deeply but I took his chin and held his face up to mine. “I´m here.” I said, almost whispering. I smiled to him, so he could see that I didn´t care about all the stupid shit he had done while I was gone. I couldn´t blame him, he thought he had lost me, I would probably have ended the same way without him. “I´m nothing without you, not myself. I can´t function, I´m too weak.” He said and I shook my head at him. “Not, weak.” I said and his eyes lit up. “And yes, I like it.” I pointed to my hair and he smiled and nudged me in the side. We leaned our foreheads on each other, fingers intertwined and eyes closed. I thought about kissing him but I wanted him to do it, I didn´t want to rush things and at the same time, it couldn´t go fast enough. He opened his eyes and finally, there it was. “Can I?” he asked me and tears came to my eyes. “Yes, of course.” It was the best feeling in the world, butterflies flew around in my gut. It felt like we´ve waited a thousand years for this day, where we wouldn´t be disturbed by anything or anyone. No more problems and he had promised me no more Delirious.

The kiss heated up and I opened my eyes because I felt a burning sensation on my neck. The mark I had made on Jon´s neck glowed and so did mine but as soon as the kiss stopped the glowing stopped too. “What was that?” He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. I´ve never seen that happen before to anyone, but I guess we were a rare situation.  


	19. Taking good care of me

**Chapter 19  
** _Evan pov._

It was nice to finally being home again. I haven´t seen my parents in a long time but it´s normal. They fly off sometimes and are gone for a month or two, I think it´s some kind of instinct thing, but I don´t know because I´ve never felt the urge to fly away, I always stay. On the bright side, I didn´t have to tell them what had happened and worry them. Jon helped me get back home and clean some things up since the house has been empty for almost two months or so. I was in a wheelchair since my legs were still weak after being in a coma for so long. I had to sleep in the living room after I couldn´t get up the stairs to my room unless I asked Jon to carry me up there which felt a little weird to me. I was still getting used to me and Jon being a thing now and by me being in a wheelchair made me the bitch in this relationship and that´s not who I am. That´s why I stayed on the sofa in the living room, not asking to be carried.

Weekend, Jon had stayed over for a couple of days, taking care of me. “You don´t have to bath me anymore!” I yelled from the bathroom while Jon was getting me some towels. “Aw, why not? It was fun.” He said and laughed. “I was unconscious, you freak.” I said and laughed too while taking my clothes off. Sitting in my wheelchair only in my boxers, I turned my head and saw Jon standing in the doorway, staring at me. “What are you looking at?” I asked, but I already knew the answer by the look on his face. “Come on, you´ve seen me naked before and a lot from what I´ve read in the diary.” I said and chuckled, trying to lift me up from the wheelchair. “I know, but it´s better now that you´re awake.” He winked and it sent chills down my back. “Here, let me help you.” Jon said and walked over in front of me, pulling me up on my feet. I could barely stand up straight but I held on to his shoulders. I felt vulnerable and I didn´t like that feeling but I couldn´t do anything about it. “Let me help you some more.” He said and got a suspicious smirk on his lips. “Keep your hands on my shoulders.” He said and I did or else I would fall. He slid his fingers around the edge of my boxers and I felt a twitch down there. “Jon, what are you doing?” I asked and I looked down where his hands were. “You don´t shower with these on, do you?” He asked, but I didn´t get to answer before he in a swift move pulled my boxers down to my ankles. “Seriously, Jon.” I said and looked down at him. He was on his knees and looked at me with wide eyes. “You´re so big! How am I supposed to?” He said and gasped, not finishing his sentence. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, I wasn´t really in the mood for this now, not until he put his hands on my hips and stuck his tongue out, licking from the bottom all the way to the tip. My claws came out from the pleasure and I dug them down in Jon´s shoulders by accident, but it didn´t seem like he noticed it. “I need to sit down!” I said because my legs were getting more unsteady than they already were.

I leaned back and kinda fell down on my wheelchair. Jon shuffled closer to me and spread my legs. I slowly moved my hands up his neck and up in his hair, pulling his head closer to me. He opened his mouth and started to lick up and down my dick again, saliva hanging from his lips. I started to pull his hair and he took me inside his wet and warm mouth and it made me arch my back and moan out loud as he started to suck. He began to bob his head up and down in a slow pace, but as he speeded up the pace my eyes began to glow and I couldn´t control it. I looked down and I was met by neon blue and it was a sexy view. The neon blue eyes looked so good on him, so it only turned me on more and it almost made him gag. He twirled his tongue around the tip, so I grabbed his hair tightly. “I´m close.” I stuttered out in between moans. He stopped and licked his lips, I pulled his face up to mine and licked the saliva of his chin. “Where have you learned that? I thought I was your first?” I asked with a curious look because he was really good. “Yeah, you are my first and dude, I´ve watched porn, I´m not totally unaware where the good spot is.” He said and laughed with a smirk on his face. He grabbed the handles on the wheelchair and started to roll it out from the bathroom. “Dude! Where are we going? I haven´t even showered yet!” I said and quickly grabbed a towel and laid it on my crotch. “We´re going upstairs because I have a surprise for you.” He said and got that suspicious look on his face again.

We stopped in front of the stairs and he picked me up from the wheelchair, I gripped the towel and kept it on me. Once in my room, he placed me on my bed. “Close your eyes.” He said and I did. “Please hurry, I need you!” I said while keeping my eyes closed. My need for him was strong since I didn´t get to finish downstairs. I then suddenly felt his hands going slowly up my legs and I could feel him crawling up onto the bed. I felt both his legs on each of my sides, his bare skin touching me. He was almost sitting on me. _Is he naked?! I´ve never seen him naked, well only shirtless._ He took my hands and moved them from his thighs up to his chest, still keeping my eyes closed. “Can I please open my eyes now? I really want to see you, babe!” I asked with an eager tone in my voice. He put my fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them, covering them with his saliva. My pulse was rising, blood boiling and I breathed heavily. My other hand grabbed his hip hard and I dug my claws into his skin, I could feel his warm blood running down my fingers and hand. I couldn´t wait any longer, so my eyes sprung open and they were glowing a dark yellow. Our eyes met and I suddenly turned his powers on too. His eyes glowed and his fangs and claws grew out too. He growled at me but I roared back which made our eyes lit up more. I dug the claws from my other hand in him too and he growled louder. I knew this day would come, us fighting for dominance, even though Jon don´t want to be alpha he simply can´t help it, it´s in our nature. I just hoped he would have waited till I was stronger because I really doubted that I would win and this kinda decided who would be top and who would be the bottom and I don´t want to be bottom! _Why didn´t he wait?! He told me he didn´t want to be alpha!_

The mark on our necks glowed brightly and I finally understood what it meant.   


	20. Sweet surrender

_Evan pov._

He dug his claws deep into my skin on my chest and slid them down, making big open wounds but I didn´t care, he could do whatever he wanted just if the outcome was me winning. I snarled from the pain but is was a good kind of pain and his growls was such a turn on but it only made our powers run on overdrive.  He leaned down fast and bit down into my shoulder. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” I roared out while trying to push him off. “I DON`T KNOW!” He growled loud back at me. _Fuck! That´s gonna leave a big mark._ I grabbed his face with both my hands and pulled his fangs out of me and they were in there deep. We were both bleeding quite bad but it didn´t matter that much, what mattered for us was who won. It was hot and messy, we were sweating heavily from arousal and fighting. I then suddenly got a rush of all these beastly emotions, instincts even, lust, anger, joy and hunger, and it made me stronger. Giving me the strength to flip us over and getting the upper hand. _I´m winning this!_ I pinned his arms above his head and bit him in the same spot as he bit me, right on the shoulder. He couldn´t have more marks on me if I am the alpha, if even I needed to make even more on him to make him completely mine and so I did, even though it wasn´t the plan, I just simply couldn´t help the beast in me wanting more control over someone who´s much stronger than me. I bit him on his side and on his arm but he began squirming under me. “STOP! I give up! I surrender!” He yelled out in between moans and growls. I slowly moved my face up to his. “So, what you´re saying is, that you submit to me?” I whispered out in a low and seductive voice, still with our powers turned up to the max. He closed his eyes and spread his legs, swinging them around my waist. He then opened his eyes again, staring right into mine and they were glowing with full force. “Yes.” He said and bit his bottom lip. The marks on our necks didn´t stop glowing when he said yes, which I thought was weird and I hoped they would since he submitted. _I need to figure out what´s up with the marks, but not right now._

I caressed him gently down his side to his thigh and he had the sweetest and most pure smile I´ve ever seen on him. I kissed him softly and lined myself up. “Are you ready?” I asked him almost with a whisper. “I´ve never been more ready, Evan.” He said back to me with a sparkle in his eyes. “I´m gonna warn you now, it´s gonna hurt like a bitch, but it will be over quickly if you let me do it my way, okay?” I said with a soft but also teasing voice and he nodded back. “Okay.” He said and closed his eyes.  “I´m happy that you´ll be my first.” He said with a smile on his plump lips. “Me too.” I answered back to him. I lined myself up a little better before I started to push slowly inside him. He started to dig his claws down into my back and pulling me close to him, but it was only fair since I knew it was painful. I saw small little tears of pain fall from his eyes. “I´m sorry. Do you want me to stop?” I asked him as I looked down at his tense and strained facial expression. “No, please don´t.” He said and looked me right in the eyes with a much more confident look. I didn´t want to stop either, so I´m glad he said that. “Perfect because it will only get better from now.” I whispered in his ear and nibbled on his earlobe which made him make the most sensual noises I´ve ever heard and it was like music to my ears, sending jolts of pleasure through my whole body, making me thrust a little harder. “OW! Fuck!” Jon yelled out nervously with a laugh following up after. I wasn´t gonna say sorry to him, that would have been weak of me because I´ve just won the dominance and he´s mine, I´m the master now and he knew that. My pace got faster and the thrusts harder and he seemed to enjoy the mix of pain and pleasure and so did I. “Shit, You´re s-so t-tight!” I stuttered out. He pulled my face to his and started kissing me roughly, his tongue swirling around in my mouth and I loved the taste of him, I wanted every inch of him. “I´m s-so c-close to cu-cumming!” He said in the middle of the kiss and he tried to grab himself but I kept swatting his hands away teasingly. “Please, Evan! I can´t hold it!” He nearly screamed. “Not yet. I decide when okay?” I whispered in the curve of his neck and I could feel his throat sinking deeply. “I´m not done with you yet.” And when I said that it triggered something in him, he suddenly turned us over and began riding me. He took his hands up and started to mess with his curly hair, eyes closed and mouth wide open. “Oh god, yes!” I growled and grabbed him by the hips while ramming upwards in him. Our marks glowed furiously when we got closer to hitting our climax. He wrapped his hand around himself and started to jerk to the same rhythm and I couldn´t stop staring at him, as he bounced up and down, he was so beautiful, he was made for this, made for me. “It´s now!” I roared and filled him to the brim with my cum and by doing so he came all over my chest and fell down on me from exhaustion.

The warm fluids were everywhere but it was his, so I loved it, every drop of it. I wanted to lick it all up but it was more fun to make him do it. “Clean it up, with that pretty mouth you got.” I said and kissed him. “Yes.” “Yes, what?” I asked and he looked at me confused at first but then finally understood. “Yes, master.”

When he was done, he laid on the bed as I got up and he looked so tired. “See, I can walk again! Thank you, babe!” I said with a big smile running across my face and I kissed him on the forehead. “Well, good, BECAUSE I CAN`T!” He yelled at me and laughed with a beautifully crazy laugh that he´s so good at. “I´m gonna go get that shower you kept me from.” I winked and started to walk out but he then called after me. “EVAN! I want a shower too! But you have to carry me!” He yelled from the bed and swung his arms around, he looked like a child on a sugar rush. I ran over to him and jumped on top of him on the bed and began tickling him. “You have crazy eyes again!” I said loud while we both laughed. “It´s because I love you.” He said in his laughs and I stopped up and froze. “What? What did you say?” I asked and I could see that he realized what he had just said. “I… I mean… yeah, I love you.” He said and smiled brightly, so I leaned down and kissed him deeply. “I love you too, Jonathan.” I said back and we both smiled like idiots, lovesick idiots. I sat back. “Come, let´s take a shower, you´re a little sticky too.” I said and chuckled while I ran a finger down his chest to his belly button. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up from the bed but the funny thing was how wobbly his legs was from it, so I picked him up bridal style before he fell to the floor. As I walked down the stairs to the bathroom I saw my wheelchair. “Guess I won´t need the wheelchair now.” I joked and chuckled. “I guess so and as long as we´re together let´s just keep it here.” He smirked and winked at me. “That might be a good idea.” I said and giggled lightly.       


	21. The consequences of being mated

_Tyler pov._

Craig had moved in with me and my parents since the accident at Jonathan´s house, he´s been so scared but it had helped a little living with me, it was nice to have him by my side. It was understandable why Craig was so scared, he´s seen a beast and I´ve seen Jonathan at his worst too and he´s creepy as fuck and that motherfucker bit MY CRAIG! I was so angry, I could have killed him right there if Luke hadn´t been in my way. I had heard a couple of days after what Jonathan had done to Evan and it only made me hate him even more. I´ve tried to visit Evan at the hospital but as soon as I sat my foot inside I could just smell that little shit to Jonathan there every time. I didn´t want to get in a fight at the hospital, so I stayed away and took care of Craig, who´s been scared to leave the house because of HIM! My parents had accepted me and Craig´s relationship and were happy for us, they even treated him like their own, which was nice. Craig and I haven´t done it yet because for us beasts it´s more than sex, it´s mating, giving yourself fully to the other person and once you´ve done it, they´ll probably be your mate for the rest of your life, it´s rare and unusual that you find another mate. You become extra protective over your mate and I´m already really protective over Craig now, but I want it to be special and at the right time, I feel too young now and Craig agree with me, we´re too young to become mates. I woke up next to Craig in my bed and I rolled over and laid my arms around him, holding him tight into my body. “Can´t we skip school today? I really don´t wanna go.” Craig mumbled, still half asleep. He rolled over and faced me. “I just wanna stay here with you.” He said with a low voice and laid his head close to my chest. I drove my fingers through his hair and nodded. “I know. I want that too, but we got to go.” I said and planted a kiss on top of his head. I got up from the bed and started to get dressed. “It´s weird without Evan, but at least Jon isn´t

I woke up next to Craig in my bed and I rolled over and laid my arms around him, holding him tight into my body. “Can´t we skip school today? I really don´t wanna go.” Craig mumbled, still half asleep. He rolled over and faced me. “I just wanna stay here with you.” He said with a low voice and laid his head close to my chest. I drove my fingers through his hair and nodded. “I know. I want that too, but we got to go.” I said and planted a kiss on top of his head. I got up from the bed and started to get dressed. “It´s weird without Evan, but at least Jon isn´t there.” Craig said and looked sad up at me. I felt my pulse rise when Craig said _his_ name, but I calmed down fast as I felt Craig´s arms sneak around my waist from behind and kissed me on my shoulder. I turned around fast and took his face in my hands and kissed him deeply. When I let go of his face he stumbled backward like he had been hit in the head. “Come on, get dressed.” I said and smirked at him.

As Craig drove us to school I got a weird feeling in my gut like I knew something was going to happen today. I took my hand to my stomach and leaned a little forward from the pain. I looked up and saw Craig looking worried at me. “Don´t worry, I must´ve eaten something bad. I´ll be okay.” I said and gave him a weak smile. Finally, we parked at the schools parking lot and walked inside to our class. I was met my Ohm who flew by me on his way to his locker, half of him were invisible because of the lack of our alpha. I felt bad for him because he got sent to detention a lot for using his power in school time, even though it wasn´t completely his fault for using them, he couldn´t control it. I sat down at my desk and began taking my stuff up from my bag when I suddenly caught a familiar scent, but there was something different about it this time. _Evan? But his scent is mixed with… NO!_ I stood up violently from my desk as the door opened and Evan walked in, holding hands with, JONATHAN! I grew my fangs and claws out and my eyes turned red, my hair turned white too. I looked over at Craig and gave him a look that told him to get behind me. I slammed my fist down on my desk and roared loud, trying to scare them both, telling them I wasn´t playing any games, I was seriously pissed this time. I crawled up on my desk. “HOW CAN YOU BE WITH THIS FUCKER, AFTER ALL, HE HAS DONE!” I yelled with all my might and I could sense Craig was getting scared. I triggered their powers too and I was getting nervous, I couldn´t compete against both of them and certainly not my alpha, that would be wrong of me, I still have some loyalty to him even after his dumbass decisions. Jonathan walked in front of Evan and roared loud but for some reason, Evan pushed Jonathan behind him like he was in charge of him and Jonathan obeyed. _Why is he so protective? And why have their scents mixed with each other?_ I suddenly realized what had happened and it made my stomach turn. “YOU´VE MATED?! WITH HIM?!” I yelled at Evan and he almost looked proud of it. My blood was boiling from anger but I knew it would be impossible for me to get to Jonathan now, I had to go through Evan first as it mostly looked like Jonathan had submitted to him and not the other way around which was a little comforting. I would never forgive myself if I was the reason for Evan losing his mate, even if his mate is that fucker, Jonathan. Instead of fighting them, I decided to just provoke them instead and maybe get Jonathan to show he wasn´t as innocent as he looked like when he´s hiding behind Evan. I then noticed that both of their marks on their necks was glowing and I got an idea. “You do know, Evan, that he hasn´t fully submitted to you, right?” I said with a grin on my face as I slowly got down from my desk. “Yes, he did!” Evan growled out low in an angry tone. “Well, you can clearly tell that some of him didn´t truly mean it.” I said, tilting my head to one side and pointed to Jonathan´s neck, where his mark was glowing brightly like Christmas lights. I could see it was working because Jonathan stepped out from behind Evan, with his eyes flaming his neon blue, he wanted to protect his mate just as much as Evan. “Leave us alone, Tyler! I haven´t done anything wrong!” Jonathan growled at me and my eyes widened. “WHAT! You´re kidding, right?” I hissed at him and crossed my arms. Craig was still behind me, shaking from fear as Jonathan was moving closer to us. “IT WAS DELIRIOUS!” They both yelled at the same time. “That might be, but Jonathan still let him loose and now Craig is here shaking because he´s afraid of this asshole!” I snarled out and clenched my fists. I looked over at Ohm and I wanted him to choose a side and if he chose Evan then I would maybe lay off but only because they would be too many for me and Craig. Both Evan and I were looking at Ohm and I could see he was getting nervous. He then finally spoke. “I can´t be against my alpha, Wildcat, you know that and I can´t be angry with Jon for not having control over his powers. It´s like me, just a bit more psycho, but that´s not the point.” He got up from his desk and flew over behind Evan and when he did that he regained full control over his powers again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I didn´t want to admit my defeat but we all knew who would win in a fight if it came to it.

Suddenly the door opened and Cartoonz walked inside. “Ew, what´s that disgusting smell?” He asked and held his nose closed with two fingers. When we beasts and especially males, we led out our scent but just a hundred times worse when we´re angry. Cartoonz eyes widened as he looked around at all of us and every single one in here, even the guys who weren´t in the pack, their powers were turned on. He then crossed his arms and looked at Jonathan. “Did I miss something?” He said with a smirk and leaned on the door frame.             



	22. My instincts

_Jonathan pov._

I didn´t know what happened to Tyler but ever since that day Evan and I came back to school and he found out that we had mated he had been a lot nicer to me. I don´t know if it´s an instinct in him to protect the weaker in the pack and his alpha´s mate, but I finally enjoyed coming to school again and holy shit a lot had happened in just one year. When Tyler yelled at us if we had mated, I was confused, no one had ever told me what that meant. I haven´t had my parents to tell me all of this like “remember to protect yourself” and shit like that. When I was born, the government found out my parents had “made” a manticore and to protect me and the city they took me away from them and sent them far away from here, to I place I don´t know because it´s illegal to make my kind because I´m a dangerous species. I was later sent to an orphanage where I met Luke and the rest is history I haven´t been told.

I haven´t heard from Delirious either, which was a good thing and luckily, he taught me to use my powers without him. Everything was good, though, one thing that worried me was finals were coming up and I really wanted to graduate with these guys, they´re like my family now. I haven´t been much in school so I had a lot to catch up on, but I was happy to have Evan by my side now and he helped me through most of it. Evan and I haven´t been able to keep our hands off of each other ever since the first time we mated and our bond have grown so strong, nothing can break us apart. Now, every time he would touch me I could feel a heat rise in me and the animal part of me would tell me to mate with him, breed even and it was hard to fight that part so much that sometimes I gave in to the temptation and tackled him to the floor. Since I was seen as the “female” in the relationship, the heat in me was much stronger than Evan´s and he would sometimes take advantage of that, teasing me till I couldn´t take any more of it, till I would beg and scream his name which made him feel powerful. I didn´t mind when I first was too far gone in lust, the animal taking over, but the good kind of animal, not Delirious this time.

In the middle of math, I suddenly felt Evan´s hand on my shoulder and it made me break my pencil because the heat was rising. He then dropped a note on my desk and walked casually out of the class. I opened the curled-up paper and on it was written: _“Janitors closet in 5 minutes. I need you!"_ My face blushed up a bright crimson red when I looked up from the note, making sure nobody had seen me. I got up from my desk and walked out silently, hoping no one would notice that both Evan and I was missing, but I knew they would. _Please, don´t see me!_ As I walked down the hall I was suddenly grabbed and pulled inside the closet, the door clicked shut behind me. It was pitch black and I couldn´t see a thing until a pair of dark yellow eyes illuminated and a devilish bright smirk with fangs hanging out was in front of me. “Let me see your eyes.” He growled in a low and rough voice that was such a turn on. My neon blue eyes turned on like a flick of a switch. I reached my hands out and suddenly felt his bare skin, he was shirtless. As my hands slid down his broad shoulders to his back, I unexpectedly felt feathers. “Why are your wings out?” I asked silently. I could feel he shrugged his shoulders. “I couldn´t help it. You should have seen me trying to fit these bad boys in the closet, it was really hard and now I can´t move much.” He chuckled out in his husky voice and so did I because I could just imagine a shirtless Evan standing in the hallways, trying to fit his big owl wings in this tiny closet. “So, what was your plan then?” I asked him with a seductive voice as I glided my finger over the sensitive edge of his wings. His scent got strong as the closet was filling with pheromones coming from the both of us. The air was thick of pheromones and it sent me into a haze of animal instincts, telling me to surrender to the alpha in front of me, so I exposed my neck to him as a sign of submitting. He out of nowhere lifted me up onto his waist and pressed me against the wall, sucking hard on my neck. _This is gonna leave a big hickey that I can´t hide!_ Grey fur began growing on my arms as I was giving more and more into my beast, but at least I´m able to control it now. If Evan kept going at it like he did, touching, licking and sucking all over my sensitive skin I don´t know if I would be able to change all the way back in a couple of hours. I fought hard not to be the bitch that he wanted right now. _I´m a strong male! I´m a strong male! I´m a strong male!_ I kept repeating that in my head but I knew it was too late when he dug his claws into my thighs. “TAKE ME!” I yelled and was immediately turned around and pushed against the wall, feeling my pants quickly being pulled down to my ankles, as well as my boxers. 

I wobbled out to the bathroom on my unsteady legs. I turned my head and saw Evan walk into class, looking proud when winked at me and closed the door behind him. As I cleaned myself I took my shirt off and looked in the mirror. My body was covered in sweat, scratches, bites, bruises and purple hickey and all of it was made just a few minutes ago. I washed my body and face and sat my hair, got my shirt on and walked back to class. As I opened the door everyone turned their head and looked up at me. _Guess I didn´t clean up good enough…_ Some of the guy´s powers turned on as I realized I was still smelling of my pheromones. “Boys! Back to work!” The teacher yelled and looked at me confused. “Jonathan, sit down.” The teacher told me, so I put my hands in my pockets and smiled, waltzing proudly over to my desk. It amazed that I had such a big effect on all of them, even Luke and Tyler which was weird, but I couldn´t blame them, they´ve never smelled this kind of pheromones before, they´ve never mated before. I turned my head and got eye contact with Evan, but he looked pissed at me. “You´re mine!” He whispered with his eyes glowing yellow. My face stiffened up and I nodded back. “Of course.”


	23. You´re mine

_Evan pov._

“WE GRADUATE TOMORROW!” Craig yelled and ran around the park like a maniac. Ohm flew around too from happiness, he could finally control it all again. I looked over at Jonathan who stood under Ohm, jumping up and down, trying to catch him, laughing at each other. I suddenly got a turn in my gut when I looked at them. _Calm down Evan, it´s okay, they´re just friends!_ But it was hard when everything in your body tells you to push the other male away. I turned my head around to take my mind off it and looked at Tyler and Craig. My pack and I agreed to hang out at the park today and play some games, just being brothers and have fun before we would graduate tomorrow. We all sort of knew what we wanted after high school. Ohm wanted to go to medical school, Craig and Tyler got into the same college, but different degrees and Jon, well he wanted to take a gap year just to work, earn some money. Me, I got a job at a big company. It´s not a big position, but I would work my way up and it´s my dream to own my own company one day. Every fiber in my body wanted to be with Jon, but it was hard, we don´t even live together. We should have waited, like Craig and Tyler, but I guess we got caught up in the moment. It would be near impossible for me to get a new mate, not that I wanted anyone else but Jon, but owls stick with one mate forever. Like my parents, they met in high school too, young and dumb, but they loved each other, just like us.

My mind was snapped from my thoughts when a soccer ball was thrown at me and having fast reflexes as I do I caught it without looking. “Come on! Let´s play!” Tyler yelled, assuming it was him who kicked the ball over at me. “No powers!” Craig yelled and I could see why it would be unfair for him since he´s not super fast like me or really strong like Jon and Tyler. “Can I use mine? Or else I can´t see anything!” Ohm yelled as he ran out onto the field. “No powers, except Ohm!” I yelled to all of them as I kicked the ball. It was me and Jon against Craig, Tyler, and Ohm.  “But we´re uneven!” Craig said but suddenly I looked over at Ohm who rolled on the grass holding his hands to his head. “We´re not uneven now!” Ohm grunted out while I looked on his face that his head was going to explode. I looked behind me as I caught a familiar scent and then I saw Luke casually walking towards us, hands in his pockets and his horns out. “I should´ve guessed it was you by Ohm´s reaction!” Jonathan yelled with a smile going across his face. “Please, stop! It hurts!” Ohm said in a low voice, still laying on the grass. “Sure, I´ll stop. I just felt like announcing my arrival with a little pain.” Luke said and crossed his arms, giving us a big smirk. His horns grew back in and Ohm finally relaxed. “I´ll be goalie then. Who´s their goalkeeper?” Luke asked me. “Ohm is theirs.” I said and pointed at them. “Then it´s gonna be easy!” Luke said and cracked his knuckles. “Rules are, no powers, except Ohm!” Craig yelled to Luke from the other end of the field.

As the game was going on with full force, we all put our heads into it, no one wanted to lose, being the alpha I definitely didn´t want to. Both teams had scored two goals, so we were even after we had played for an hour or so. I shot the ball to Jon, hoping he could score but he didn´t react quickly enough and got tackled hard to the ground by Tyler. My eyes lit up as something in me got angry by the sight of Tyler on top of Jon. “GET OFF HIM! NOW!” I growled out loud, not noticing my claws and fangs were out. Their smiling and laughing faces turned serious right when I yelled at them, Jonathan´s adorable smile was gone from his face. This was truly a downside to being mated. _Stop ruining everyone´s fun! You´re ruining it with your stupid hormones!_ “Calm down dude, I didn´t touch him, I swear!” Tyler apologized to me as he backed away from Jon, fright filling his eyes. Jon crawled on all fours behind my legs and he looked scared like he had done something wrong, which he hadn´t, I was just being a dumbass.

I sat down on the grass. Jon crept up to me and hugged me from behind, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. “I´m so sorry guys.” I said and sighed. Tyler walked over to me and reached his hand out for me to grab it. “It´s okay, it´s not totally your fault.” Tyler said as I grabbed his hand and he helped up from the ground. I rubbed the back of my head and looked down at my feet. “Thanks. I just wished I wouldn´t react that way around you guys. You´re all my friends, brothers even! I don´t get it!” I said and sighed again. Ohm flew over to me and punched me lightly on the shoulder. “Don´t sweat it, man! I noticed the way you looked at me and Jon earlier and it´s okay, I know you can´t help it.” He said and landed right beside Tyler. It was getting dark, so we group hugged and called it a day, said our goodbyes and walked home.

I walked home with Jonathan, hand in hand and with Luke walking right behind us. “I´m so fucking happy that I can´t hear your thought constant anymore!” Luke said loud and it made us both laugh. “Yeah, I´m happy for that too and especially now!” Jon said and squeezed my hand tighter as he looked up at me with a grin on his lips. “I still can´t believe that my little brother has mated already and you´re both only 18! It blows my mind.” Luke said and made explosion sounds with his mouth. ”Hehe, yeah, I can´t believe it either…” I said and looked up at the night sky. I knew Jon was looking at me but I didn´t bother to look because I knew he was wondering why I said it like that.

I was too tired to walk to my own place and I wanted to stay the night with Jon because he acts like he wants to talk to me, serious talk. I took my clothes off and laid down on his bed. Jon crawled over to my and laid his head on my chest, holding me tight. “Why did you say it like that?” he asked me with a very low voice. “I knew you would ask.” I said and squeezed his shoulder. Suddenly he sat up quickly and gave me a sad and confused look that I didn´t like. “Do you even wanna be with me? you act like it´s the worst to mate with someone!” He almost yelled at me and I could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. I didn´t expect him to be so forward, so I sat up too and took his hand in mine. “Yes, I do! You´re mine, remember? But don´t you think we´re too young for this?” I asked and looked him directly into his cornflower blue eyes. “So, I´m yours but you don´t wanna be with me?” He said and finally, the tears came running down his red cheeks. “NO! that is not at all what I´m saying!” I pulled him into me and he kept crying on my shoulder. “Please, stop crying.” I sniffled out to him. I arched my back and I folded my wings out with force, so I folded them over him, covering him in my scent for comfort. “Please, don´t leave me again.” He stuttered out through the tears. It finally hit me that he would literally die without me, thinking back to when I was in a coma where he almost did die because of me. it wouldn´t be a live or die situation for him. He finally sat up and dried his tears away. “Yes, we´re young, but if you ask me it would have happened sooner or later, so don´t let me down, I would lose it. You have no idea how many times you´ve saved me, so I would be lost without you, you know that!” He said still with some tears streaming down his face and it got me really emotional. He grabbed my hand tightly. “Evan, please, we´re forever, young or not.” He said with much confident in his tone. I pulled his arm so he landed on me. “Remember what I said?” I asked. “What?” He said confused, so I grabbed his face and pulled it up to mine so our noses were touching.

“You´re mine!” I said in a much sweeter tone this time and kissed him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every good thing has to come to an end. Thank you for sticking around for my story. I´m currently writing another fic that I´ll upload here also soon! (also bbs related)   
> Should I make a part two of Play Hard when I´m done with the other?   
> Again thank you for the amazing support! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. I´ll be posting a new chapter every other day, so I hope you´ll stick around for the next one.


End file.
